The Bet 2: Dark Secrets
by Fox-Almasy
Summary: Everyone's got secrets. Just some are worse than others. Naomi begins to descover the skeletons that the Devilzcrow members have hidden in their closets, And Brad's is the worst out of all of them. rating as gone up rated M for rape.
1. Starting out

-1No More Secrets  


By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 1

Starting Out

Fox: Hey everyone. So sorry for the long wait, but I finally got my laptop and now I can do n e thing and not have to worry about a stupid virus.

Kojisa: Yep and here's the 1st chappy to the sequel of The Bet. Hope you all enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own ne thing just the plot and OC's

BABABABABABABA

Brad grunted as Naomi leaned over and gentle shook him awake. Brad blinked against the harsh light of the morning sun and pushed himself up to stare at her. The guitarist did not appreciate being awakened at the same time that Naomi had to go to school.

"What is it? Why you waking me up?" Naomi sighed and shook her head.

"What'd you forget? You've gotta watch Riley today remember?" Brad fell back against the pillows and groaned. It wasn't that he didn't like the kid it was just that when she was around he had to watch her like a hawk. She the bad habit of getting into and making a mess of everything. Like the time she had attempted to make Brad lunch while he was on the phone with their old manager. Needless to say their neighbor thought the apartment was on fire due to the smoke billowing from the windows.

"Remind me again how I got stuck watching the kid."

"Oh knock it off. Besides Riley adores you!"

"What ever… when she's suppose to be coming?"

"She should be here around 8. You've got a half an hour still, but I didn't want you to be sleeping when she got here." the 24-year-old threw the blankets off of him and slowly stood up and stretched. He ran his fingers through his hair then slowly shuffled into the kitchen where a cup of coffee had already been set out for him. He sat down and took a sip and glanced at Naomi as she strolled out of the bathroom with all her books and her binder.

"Well do I at least get breakfast?" Naomi shook her head and pushed a plate towards him over the top of the island that stood in the center of their kitchen.

"Brad what would you ever do without me?" He shrugged and sat down on one of the barstools and took a bite.

"Probably order pizza."

"And beer right? Ya typical bachelor. Anyway I've gotta get to class."

"You coming home early today?"

"I don't know. I may have to give a seminar to the freshman."

"Ya I definitely don't miss college."

"Well geez the two years I've known you it didn't seem like it was very hard for you."

"Alright don't go criticizing me." Naomi smiled and reached across the counter to grab her bag.

"See you when I get back." She stopped to kiss him on the cheek then left. He watched her leave then glanced around the quiet apartment before standing and turning on the TV. He was curious to see what number that music video had gone to. As he put the fork into his mouth the commercial had ended and they were now moving on to the number 3 spot which was where they were at last week.

"We've got a new number 3 this week…" he smiled at this news and took another bite. As that music video ended the hostess came back on. "And moving up from number 3 is Devilzcrow with their song Crawling In The Dark." By next week they should have the number one spot he thought to himself.

Brad quickly finished the food that Naomi had prepared for him and then disappeared into the bedroom to change. As he was walking out and pulling a black sleeveless shirt on the buzzer rang signaling that someone was downstairs. He walked over to the com system and pressed the button.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Brad it's Benji."

"Alright just a sec." he pressed the unlock button and waited for his fellow band member to get to their floor. Rosco was at the door barking as Benji knocked. Brad walked to the door and pushed the pup to the side with his foot and unlocked the door.

"Brad I really appreciate you watching her."

"No biggy. But remind me again why you're still in school?"

"I told you I wasn't going to quit. I want to graduate then I'll be completely focused on nothing, but the band. I promise." He walked over to the kitchen counter and set Riley's backpack down. "Speaking of the band how's the new song coming along?" Brad turned and walked into the kitchen and offered Benji a soda.

"it's coming. I've almost got it down. Maybe by tomorrow I should have it finished."

"Great. Hey thanks again for watching Riley. I'll be by around 2:30 to pick her up OK."

"Ya no problem. Isn't she suppose to be in school though?"

"No Since she barely turned 5. She missed the cut off by like a day or something. Oh and try to refrain from letting her bring back any animals."

"Oh would you lay off that already."

"Brad in the past two years she has brought back 2 cats, 3 birds, a lizard, a dog which ended being too sick to survive remember how well that went, and a rabbit." Brad smiled and leaned against the counter.

"Well What can I say she's got a knack for finding animals."

"Just try. I'd really hate to go through the whole dog episode again."

"Alright don't worry. No animals."

"OK. Bye Riley I'll see you later OK!" Riley came running into the kitchen and launched herself into her Daddy's arms.

"OK Daddy bye." as soon as her dad was gone Riley glanced at Brad and smiled innocently.

"Uncle Brad?"

"What?" he answered uneasily.

"Do you think maybe we could get some ice cream?" Brad was about to say no but stopped at the puppy dog faced she was giving him. Brad sighed and stared down at her.

"You know if I ever have kids I hope they're not girls."

"How come?"

"Because I don't think I could tell them no. Go get your jacket."

"Can we bring Rosco?"

"Hnn I don't care, just hurry up and get me my shoes."

"OK!" Brad watched the little girl run out of the room and return a few minutes later with his shoes and Rosco on a leash. He stared down at the dog with annoyance before turning and holding the door open for the little girl and followed her out.

"So Riley why'd you scare your last babysitter?" the little girl shrugged as she led the dog into the nearby elevator.

"I didn't like her. She smelled funny and talked funny."

_"Yeah I've finally found a babysitter." responded Benji before taking another drink of his beer. Brad set his down and glanced over at the 22 year old singer._

_"She any good?"_

_"Well she's not too bad . . . The only thing is I don't think she brushes her teeth often and she's got a lisp, but other than that . . . It's just that no one wants to baby sit Riley. The last one told me that she thought Riley was possessed." at this they both glanced over at the girl sitting quietly in the corner of Brad's tiny apartment where she sat playing with a doll._

_"I seriously doubt she's possessed . . . Where do you find these people?"_

_"The ads in the paper." Brad shook his head and finished his beer before retrieving another._

Brad chuckled at the memory from just a few days ago. He reached out and took Riley's hand in his as they started out across the crowded crosswalk.

"Now your dad's gotta go find you another one."

"Why can't I stay with you?"

"Because I'm not a babysitter."

"You could be! I like staying with you Uncle Brad!"

"I think you just like me for my food."

"No! you're a lot of fun!"

"You do know I'm not your real uncle right?"

"Of course you are! Because Daddy is an only child so I get to pick as many uncles as I want!"

"So how many do you have?"

"You, Uncle Jack, and Uncle Bit." Brad shook his head, but stopped as Riley stared off toward the park.

"What's the matter kid?"

"There's a birdie over there!"

"Yeah well that's where it's gonna stay."

"But I want it!"

"No I'm not aloud to let you bring any more animals home."

"Please it could get hurt."

"It's fine! Wild creatures can survive on their own."

"But-"

"Listen forget about the bird or forget about the ice cream!"

"OK!"she let go of his hand and began leading Rosco once more toward the ice cream parlor down the street. Brad shook his head and shoved his fists into his pockets.

"I'm so screwed if I ever have kids."

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Naomi leaned her hip against the closed apartment door as she attempted to balance a stack of books and put the key into the lock. She sighed in relief as the lock clicked and she was able to nudge the door open.

"Brad I'm home." she glanced around the living room and frowned as she set her stuff down. "Brad?" she smiled as she move toward the office/spare room as sounds of a guitar and the soft muffle of Brad's voice filtered from beneath the closed door. She reached out and quietly opened the door and peeked her head in.

Brad sat bare footed and cross legged in the black recliner with sheets of paper in front of him and his guitar in hand. He plucked at the strings then would reach forward and scribble something illegible on the papers. She smiled as he finally sat back and began to play the song he had been working on for about a week and a half.

"There never seems to be, because what I believe a moment I'm not trying to show them who I am why can't they understand the things that they're denying, they're denying…. So what should I do? Just lay next to you as though I'm unaffected? And who should I be when they're judging me as though I'm unaffected?" he stopped there and ran his fingers quickly through his hair.

"Sounds like it's coming along good." Brad jumped slightly and looked over toward the door where Naomi stood.

"Shit I didn't know you were home." She smiled and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on his shoulder as she scanned the paper in front of them.

"I like catching you when you're working." He reached forward and shuffled the papers into a semi organized stack.

"I just need to get this last song done."

"How many of the songs did you write for this one?"

"All of them." Naomi frowned and sat down on the arm of the chair.

"I thought you and Jack were sharing the burden?"

"Jack says he's run into a huge wall of writers block. So I offered to just write them."

"Where do you get the inspiration?"

"I don't know . . . Just lucky I guess." Brad turned and glanced toward the door as someone knocked. "We expecting company?" Naomi smiled and walked out of the room.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, but Leena and the Taskers are staying for dinner." Brad groaned and leaned back against the cushions.

"Geez thanks for the warning."

"Brad be nice!"

"You know I don't get along with them. Especially Kris."

"Oh come on. They've been really nice to you."

"Ya Ya. By the way Benji's coming over later so we Can go over the songs before practice tomorrow."

"OK." Brad cringed as Naomi opened the door, but didn't stay to greet the guest and headed for their bedroom and turned on the TV in there. He could hear their voices and laughter through the all too thin walls and was grateful that Naomi hadn't made him go in there.

"Brad! Benji's here!" Brad stood from the bed and stood in the doorway and motioned for Benji to meet him in the other room.

Kris watched the two men walk into the spare room before sitting down and glancing at Naomi questionably.

"What?"

"Why does he always want to avoid us?" Naomi glanced briefly at the closed door then glanced back at Kris.

"He's never really said but I think he believes that you all don't get along. Besides he usually shuts himself up at times like these."

"What do you mean?" questioned Kelly as she pulled up a seat next to her sister.

"He's been spending all his time writing songs for their new album they're publishing in a couple days. He's gotta go over the songs with Benji then they'll have a few days to relax before the recording." they all stopped and turned as Riley came running in from the living room and smiled up at Naomi.

"Naomi . . ."

"what?"

Can I have a cookie?"

"How about after dinner?" the little girl shrugged and turned on her heal and walked back into the living room.

"Must be tough."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Naomi as she sat down facing the sisters.

"I mean having to deal with him doing that."

"Oh . . . It's no biggy he usually does it while I'm at school. It's just that they're down to the wire right now and need to get things done."

"Did you ever ask him when you get to meet his family?"

"Yeah actually I did."

"And?"

"And we're going to go see them for Christmas vacation." Kris's eyebrows rose and she took a quick drink of soda before setting the glass down.

"Wow he's actually taking you? Are you nervous?"

"I don't know. A little. I mean what if his mom doesn't like me."

"Come on someone not like you? That's crazy she'll love you."

"Yeah and I'm going no matter what." Naomi turned and grabbed the phone as its shrill ring sounded through out the apartment."

"Hello?"

"Hey Naomi it's Bit."

"Oh hey Bit what can I do for you?"

"Is Brad around I gotta ask him something about one of the chords in this song."

"Sure just a sec." Naomi stood and walked out of the kitchen to the spare room and knock on the door.

"What is it?" Came Brad's voice.

"It's Bit he needs to talk to you. Also dinner is ready so if either of you are hungry go ahead and come gets some food." the door opened and the two men exited the room and Brad gently took the phone from Naomi.

"Hello?" Naomi didn't stay to listen and instead went back to the kitchen and began getting plates down.

Dishes were stack on the counter and the kitchen was now pleasantly silent. Naomi left the kitchen, not wanting to deal with washing she made her way to the bed room and sat down on the bed next to Brad.

"You finally ready for the recording studio?" Brad nodded and glanced at Naomi out of the corner of his eyes.

"So how are the evil sisters and their psychotic friend?"

"Brad!"

"I'm just messing with you."

"They're fine. They wanted to know why you weren't out their with us."

"I don't like sharing you." Naomi rolled her eyes, but began to giggle as Brad wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Brad behave." he smiled and kissed her neck.

"Sorry I can't help it." He sat up again as the buzzer sounded through the apartment signaling that someone was here. Brad sighed and bent down to kiss Naomi gently before standing up and walking out of the room. Naomi sat up and scooted back against the head board as Brad's voice could be heard from the other room.

"Who is it." And the reply.

"Brad it's Jack I need to talk to you." Naomi shook her head and stood to change into boxer shorts and a tank top. She knew better by now then to wait for them to finish talking. She laid back down and reached over to set her alarm for school the next day. After turning off the lights Naomi wrapped her arms around her pillow and closed her eyes as Brad let Jack into the apartment.

BABABABABABABABABA

Fox: Well hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review!

Kojisa: That's right and we love ya all


	2. Dreams That Haunt

The Bet 2:

Dark secrets

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 2

The Dreams That Haunt

Fox: Sorry this took so long so I wont talk much

Kojisa: we don't own n e thing except what we own. Lol now how much sense does that make?

BABABABABBABABABABABABA

_17 Years Earlier _

_Jessica Hunter climbed the old rickety apartment stairs till she reached the third floor. She walked down the hall with the paint chipped walls till she reached the warped door to apartment 16. She sighed, not entirely sure if she wanted to go inside. What she really wanted to do is take her son and get as far away as she could from his father, but of course these thoughts never became actions and she slowly opened the door._

_She wasn't quite sure why, possibly because she was scared of what he might do, but she could never bring herself to leave this life behind in search of a better one. Instead she did what the man she was suppose to love for the rest of her life told her to do. She put up with the bruises and the arguments and for what she wasn't sure. Maybe she did it for Brad. So he could know his father, but did anyone really deserve this?_

_The 23-year-old mother walked into the apartment not wanting to make her presence known just yet. Setting her purse on the tiny kitchen counter she sat down at the table and removed her white tennis shoes and the plastic waitress name tag from the pocket of her uniform. Brushing a hand through her hair Jessica stared about the kitchen tiredly. Dinner still needed to be made and clothes needed to be taken down stairs to the dry cleaners. She wanted to close her eyes and fly away, but knew nothing like that would ever happen._

_"Mommy." Jessica looked up as Brad hurried into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist as she quickly stood up._

_"Brad what happened?" she kneeled down next to the 7 year old to examine the angry bruise of a hand print on his upper arm and the smaller bruise on his other arm. "Brad tell me what happened! Did your father do this?" Brad remained silent with his head down. "Damn him! It's one thing to do that to me, but . . ." Jessica stood up quickly and moved toward the kitchen door. "Brad please go to your room." Brad watched her walk out of the kitchen and soon went to his room. After he shut his doors angry shouts could be heard from the living room. Brad quickly covered his ears and made an attempt to drown out the crashing sound of over turned furniture and his mother's screaming._

_Some how Brad managed to fall asleep, and was awakened a few hours later as his mother opened his door and sat down next to him. He kept his face against the pillow for a moment because he hated to see her face after an argument._

_"Brad are you hungry?" her voice was quivering as she spoke and Brad slowly sat up. The right side of her face, mostly around her eye was purple and slightly swollen. Her lip was puffy and an ugly yellowish green bruise had begun to appear on her arm. Brad quickly shook his head and buried his face in her shirt._

_"No Momma I'm OK." He squeezed her tighter as she rested a hand on top of his head._

_"Come on how about I make you anything you want. You don't have to worry your father left."_

_"OK."_

BABABABABABABABABABABA

Brad sat up trying to catch his breath as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. He looked about the dark room trying to get the memories out of his head. He glanced back at Naomi who was still sleeping, then slipped out of bed and walked into the bathroom and splashed water on his face.

Why was he thinking about this now. After so many years the horrific memories still plagued his mind.

"Brad are you OK? What's wrong?" Brad looked up into the mirror and stared at Naomi as she watched him worriedly. "You're really pale what happened?"

"Nothing just a bad dream go ahead and go back to bed." Naomi continued to watch him as he splashed water on his face for the third time.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a second."

"Alright." Brad watched her leave before closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against the mirror. He hated those memories, he just didn't know how to get rid of them.

BABABABABABABABABABABA

The apartment was silent when Brad finally got back from the recording studio. It was already 12:45 and he wasn't surprised that Naomi was already sleeping. Walking into the kitchen Brad leaned his guitar against the wall as he picked up the note and read it quickly.

_Your food is in the microwave. Hope you're in the mood for Chinese. See you in the morning_

_-Naomi_

Brad vaguely wondered to himself if it was really necessary to sign the note since they were the only ones who lived here, but he supposed it didn't matter and proceeded to warm up his food. He felt like he hadn't slept in days and truthfully it was almost true. For the past 2 weeks he was barely making it to bed before 1:00. Yet here he was again, up late or early depending on how you looked at it, but at least now they were done with the record. Then next week the tour started then next month he was going to visit his mom. He paused with his fork poised in mid air as he realized he hadn't called and told her yet. Knowing his mom was usually a night owl, Brad grabbed the phone and quickly punched in her new house number.

When she had called to tell Brad she wasn't going to make it to the graduation due to the fact his younger half sister was sick in the hospital his mom was telling him about the new house they has just bought since Kevin got promoted and was now raking in the money.

He waited as it rang and almost hung up after the fourth one but stopped as someone answered on the other end

"Hello?" Brad smiled as the familiar sound of his mom's soft voice answered.

"Hey mom how are you?"

"Oh Brad! I'm so glad to hear from you!"

"I wasn't sure if you were up. I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Of course not. You know I don't sleep much."

"Listen I was calling to let you know that I'm coming home for Christmas."

"Oh how wonderful. You haven't been home for Christmas since . . . You know . . . Lets just not worry about it. Are you bringing your girlfriend? What was her name again?"

"Naomi and ya she's coming. She's kind of scared to meet you."

"Why?"

"She's afraid you won't like her." his mother laughed softly.

"Tell her she has nothing to worry about."

"Yeah I did." Brad paused as another voice on his mom's end could be heard vaguely.

"Brad, Lynn wants to say hi." Brad smiled at the mention of his little sister and waited for the phone to be handed over.

"Brad!"

"Hi Lynn what are you doing up?" the 8 year old giggled.

"I don't have school tomorrow so me and mommy are watching a movie."

"Ya what kind of movie?"

"The Pacifier. Mommy said you're coming for Christmas is that true?"

"Yeah."

"Really? So is Rachel and her husband and their little baby. Are you going to bring me a present?" Brad laughed at all the questions that spilled from the little girls mouth.

"I don't know . . . When's your birthday?"

"Brad! December 21 remember?"

"Oh ya. I guess I can." he teased.

"Good. Here's mommy again." The phone was passed back and then his mother's calming voice was back on the other line.

"Wow you've really made her happy."

"I haven't seen her in a long time. Rachel to is she really coming?"

"Yeah her and Jarrod and their baby Reeve."

"So that's what they named him. Well I just wanted to let you know we were coming so I'll let you go."

"Alright. Make sure you get some sleep OK?"

"Alright. Bye mom."

"Bye." Brad placed the phone back in the cradle and leaned against the marble counter. Rachel was his step sister and he hadn't seen her since he left for college. He could remember the first time they met. She didn't trust him and it took them 3 long years before they trusted each other. Their parents had gotten married when Brad was 14 and Rachel was 16. Brad's mom was only 30 and Rachel's dad was 40. Brad wasn't too sure about the age difference and Rachel wasn't too sure about Brad.

They hardly saw each other though due to the predicament Brad had gotten himself into. The part of his life that only his family knew of and of course Bit and Jack. Rachel didn't trust him and Brad was constantly defending himself against her when they did see each other.

Brad pushed away from the counter and walked through the living room to their bedroom. Naomi was already asleep as he knew she would be. She had stopped waiting up when ever they were working on a record and Brad couldn't blame her. He climbed onto the bed and draped his arms around her and pulled her back against his bare chest and kissed her gently behind her ear. She shifted onto her back so that her head was beneath his chin and one of her arms was draped across his own.

He watched her sleep since he was unable to fall asleep himself. He knew he should try harder. They were meeting their new manager tomorrow and he didn't want to make a bad impression. Apparently her name was Sarah Obscura and her son Vega Obscura was starting his freshman year in college. He hadn't cared for their last manager and was wondering if this one was going to be any better.

Finally closing his eyes Brad managed to slip into an uneasy sleep as the alarm clock red 3:30.

BABABABABABABABABABABA

Sarah Obscura stared at the computer as flashes of the newspaper headings were projected on the screen. So these were the men she'd be managing? She grinned slightly at how pathetically easy it would be for her to do what she needed to.

She looked up as the phone began to ring. She pressed the speaker and leaned back in her chair.

"Yes what is it?"

"The members of Devilzcrow are here."

"Good send them in."

"Yes ma'am." Sarah returned to her computer screen and logged out of all the open windows then leaned back in her chair as her door opened and the band entered. She motioned for them to sit down and watched as they glanced around the room, before sitting forward to start business.

"Well as you all may know I am Sarah Obscura. What is all of your names?"

"I'm Jack, that's Bit," he added and motioned to the blonde, "That's Brad and then Benji." he finished. Sarah shook each of their hands before sliding the contracts toward each of them and quickly went over what she explained as being the only thing important.

Brad watched her cautiously not sure if he should trust her. He scanned over the contract carefully and almost choked on how much they wanted for everything they made as a profit.

"Now wait a second. You're wanting 75 of everything we make? That's bullshit."

"I'm sorry, but that's our policy." Brad tossed the contract back onto her desk and stood up to leave. The others were soon following, but stopped at the sound of Sarah's voice.

"Alright boys, but maybe I should warn you that if you walk out that door all of your precious fans may accidentally find out about your terrible pasts." Brad stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about."

"You know your criminal records and I'm sure Naomi wouldn't want to know about Daddy now would she Brad? That is your girlfriends name right? Naomi." Brad clenched his fists and turned around to face her.

"Listen you can't make them sign by blackmailing me." Sarah began to laugh.

"You see that's what I found interesting about the Devilzcrow members the one major thing they had in common was their terrible secrets that they all had."

"You don't know anything!" shouted Jack as he stepped toward her.

"Oh Jack, but what about the community service you had to finish before starting college? How do I know this you're all probably wondering. Just because it didn't make into the paper doesn't mean it was never written down complete with detailed pictures of say a car wreck Bit. Oh and Benji I'm under the impression that not many know about Riley and what happened to her mom. So here's the deal you can sign. Or the whole world will know your dirty little secrets." they stood there staring at her with such hatred, but what could they do? They had worked too hard to just have their pasts thrown out in front of everyone by some greedy bitch.

Brad was silent. Thinking about her threats were they empty? He couldn't tell. He never wanted Naomi to know about his past. It was something he wanted to lock away and forget about for the rest of his life, but no matter what, when the whole ordeal seemed almost buried someone or something came in to dig it up. Some how it always managed to dig it's way into his life

"Alright . . . I'll sign." Sarah smiled and handed Brad the pen.

"Thank you for the cooperation. Now how about the rest of you." then finally one by one they came forward and quickly scribbled their signature on the paper then left.

BABABABABABABABABABABABA

Brad stared out the window of the apartment and watched the busy people rush about in their expensive cars and business suites. He sighed and turned from the window and collapsed onto the couch. Naomi wasn't home yet and he was slightly thankful that she wasn't. if she had been home she would have seen the hatred in his eyes as he cursed his past.

He promised Naomi he wouldn't keep secrets from her, but there were some things that didn't need to be said. He didn't want her to know about his horrible childhood and he didn't want her to be horrified at his past actions.

"Damn you old man." he mumbled as he leaned back and closed his eyes. "No matter what you always find your way back into my life. Can't you just leave me alone?" He sat up as the door opened and Naomi walked into the apartment looking exhausted. She hadn't noticed his presence as she set her books heavily on the hall table. Then dropping her keys next to them she turned and walked into the living room and smiled.

"Wow you're home. I didn't think you'd be here. How'd your meeting go?"

"The contract's all signed. Now I've got a week off and then I've gotta go. Are you sure you're going to be OK here by yourself?" Naomi smiled as she sat down and leaned against him.

"Don't worry I'll be fine and it's not like Kris and Kelly are far away." Brad nodded and kissed the top of her head absently.

"So how were your classes today?" Naomi nuzzled against his neck before replying in between yawns.

"They were fine." She sat up suddenly and peered at him. "Did you know there's a phobia for beds, clothes, and opening your eyes."

"What?"

"No it's true. It's in my psychology book if you don't believe me. Can you imagine being afraid of your bed."

"And you want to be a psychologist?" She nodded her head. "Do you realize all the crazy people you're going to be working with. I mean someone's going to walk into your office and tell you that they need help because they're afraid of their bed, and I really have no idea how the one afraid to open their eyes is even going to make it to you." Naomi smiled and shook her head.

"Well lets just say I like a challenge. I stayed with you after all didn't I?"

"Hey now be nice." Naomi rolled her eyes and stood up, facing him with her hands on her hips.

"OK so what do you want for dinner?" Brad shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. Naomi sat down and studied his face worriedly. "Are you sure everything went OK today? You look a little stressed."

"Yeah everything's fine. Just tired I guess."

"Alright. Why don't you go shower while I make dinner OK?" he nodded and watched her disappear into the kitchen before standing and shuffling into the bedroom.

BABABABABABABABABA

_Brad wrinkled his nose as the foul stench of beer reached him. He had come to hate that smell with a passion and unlike the other kids at his school refused to even touch the stuff. He wasn't scared of being caught, the only thing was he refused to turn out like his Dad._

_"Brad!" Brad could feel the prickle of goosebumps as his dads voice echoed throughout the apartment. Gently setting his guitar to the side Brad stood and quietly stepped into the living room._

_"What?"_

_"What the hell are you doing?"_

_"I was playing my guitar."_

_"Well knock it off that shits annoying! Why don't you do something productive. That guitar aint going to get you anywhere. Course it don't really matter you're not going to amount to anything anyway. Can't even believe you're my son. You take too much after your mother, hell for all I know you could be someone else's kid." at that his dad shoved him into the wall and walked over to sit on the couch. Brad pushed himself up from the floor and glared at the back of the man's head._

_"Your mother's worthless to. All she does is wine and complain. Stupid bitch."_

_"Shut up!" His Dad sat up and looked over at him._

_"What was that boy?"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"What's the matter you don't like hearing the truth about her? How she'd sleep with anyone who'd pay for it." he sneered and sat up more. "You could be anybody's kid. They wouldn't want you though. All you are is a waste of space and money. Just like your mom." at that last comment Brad reached out and grabbed the first thing he could and threw it viciously at the man sitting on the couch. It hit him on the head and soon a trail of blood was making its way down his forehead. His dad shot to his feet and soon had Brad pushed up against the wall with his massive hand clenched around Brad's throat._

_"Want to try that again?" he squeezed tighter and smiled as Brad wriggled and squirmed as he tried desperately to release the death grip from around his neck. He could feel his airways closing. He suddenly felt light headed as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. He suddenly found himself on the ground as his dad's boot jammed itself into his stomach. Brad groaned and looked up as his dad walked back over to the couch. He rolled around clutching his stomach and slowly made an attempt to stand, but only fell onto his knees again as a wave of nausea over came him. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the carpet and coughed as the copper taste of blood filled his mouth._

_He wasn't sure but he had somehow made it back to his room and coughed up a small puddle of blood onto the hardwood floor. He tried desperately to keep himself awake but failed and passed out next to the bed._

_Brad blinked and looked around as his mom placed a wet washcloth on his forehead._

_"Oh Brad thank God you're awake." she brushed his bangs gently from his eyes and studied him worriedly. "What happened?" Brad glanced away. He knew if he told her then something even worse would be done to her. No matter how much pain Brad received he would bare it if it meant she would feel none._

_"Nothing I just fell."_

_"Brad . . ."_

_"No really mom it's nothing." Brad winced as he made an attempt to sit up. His mother pushed him back down._

_"I think you may have a broken rib or two." she replied and lifted his shirt to show him the ugly greenish bruise that stretched across the right side of his body. "Come on I'm taking you to the hospital." Brad studied his mother's face. She looked exhausted and knew she didn't need this. Not with the way things were going._

BABABABABABABABABABA

Brad jerked awake and stared around the room as he made an attempt to catch his breath. He sat up and his fingers gently traced the past injury that had long since healed. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. 2 broken ribs and one fractured had been the outcome and even though he knew his mom knew the truth he never told her. The excuse had been a fight at school and then falling which caused the broken ribs. He laughed now knowing very well that the hospital didn't believe it.

Brad stood and walked into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. He didn't know why he was thinking about his past. He hated his past more than anything in the world and would give almost anything to forget it.

"Brad . . . " he looked over the back of the couch as Naomi watched him worriedly. "Are you OK? You were talking in your sleep." he smiled and stood up.

"I'm fine." she moved toward him studying him the entire time.

"You sure?" he nodded and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Yeah come on lets go back to bed." Naomi nodded and allowed him to lead her back into the bedroom

BABABABABABABABABABABA

Fox: Well here you go the 2nd chapter and thanks much for the reviews.

Kojisa: yep we are very happy. And now we're exhausted and need to sleep so enjoy and R&R


	3. I'll come back

The Bet 2: Dark Secrets

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 3

I'll be back

Fox: wow thanks for the reviews and I'm so glad you've all taken a liking to this story. Some parts are going to be a bit harsh, like the flashbacks of Brad's childhood, but I think I'm pleased with where it's headed.

Kojisa: yep yep and we apologize for the wait needless to say water polo and school are really taking their toll especially AP language. So forgive me and fox and we'll try and post as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: Ya we don't own except Riley, Benji and a few more who will remain nameless. Enjoy

BABABABABABABABABABABABA

Brad stared out at the runway nervously as they waited for Sarah Obscura's arrival. He glanced over at Naomi and frowned.

"You sure you're going to be OK by yourself."

"Don't worry Brad I'm a big girl I think I can handle it." he nodded and sat down next to her and watched as Riley pressed her face to the large window in front of them. Nobody else seemed as nervous as he was. He was vaguely aware of Benji staring at him from the seat across from him.

"Brad you OK?" the singer questioned.

"Yeah I'm just not too keen on flying."

"Why?"

"It's a long story." they stood suddenly as Sarah walked toward them. Her hair was swept up into a bun and she was wearing a knee length black skirt and blazer. She glanced around at them briefly before pursing her lips and continuing through the terminal and onto the private jet awaiting them.

"Alright guys lets go." responded Jack as he followed the foul woman on board. Brad turned to Naomi and grinned.

"I'll call you when we get there OK." she nodded as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Come on Brad we don't got all day." he rolled his eyes and gave Naomi a quick kiss before following Bit onto the jet.

BABABABABABABABABABABABA

Benji peered at Brad from the corner of his eyes as the jet began to descend. Brad groaned at the annoying feeling of his stomach in his throat and greatly wished he was on the ground already. His knuckles were turning white from gripping the seat too hard. Benji noticed Brad's distress, but decided he wouldn't bring it up till later.

The Los Angeles airport was crowded with hundreds of people pushing their way so that they didn't miss their flight. Brad watched as a boy and girl followed closely behind their parents all the while trying to hit each other without drawing attention. The mother turned and shook her finger at them angrily before grabbing both their wrists and pulling them after her.

Brad looked up as Benji handed him his bag and he quickly took it and slung the black duffel over his shoulder. He stood from where he was sitting and followed the others out to where a limo was waiting them.

The hotel they were staying at was very classy and right down from the walk of fame. The doors to the lobby were large and made of glass. The lobby was polished and waxed and people moved around with expensive clothing and other accessories. Brad felt slightly out of place in his black tank top and jeans. He could feel people looking at them as they stood behind Sarah while she retrieved the keys. Brad studied their managers face and noticed the cranky stern look that always seemed to adjourn her features.

She turned swiftly on her heal and held out the keys to them.

"You boys need to come up with sleeping arrangements. You'll each be sharing a room so two to a room." Brad reached for the keys and watched as she made her way up the spiraling stairwell as a bell boy followed eagerly behind. Brad turned to the others and held up his key.

"I'll bunk with Benji and you two can get the other room." everyone simply shrugged and nodded. They all seemed exhausted from the flight and Brad was convinced that he popped a vessel in his fingers from gripping the seat. They made their way to the elevator and went straight to their rooms.

Brad threw his bag onto one of the beds then sat down on the edge and drew the phone toward him. Leaning over he quickly dialed his apartment number and waited as it rang 3 times before Naomi answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naomi, just calling to let you know we've arrived."

"Oh good! How was the flight?"

"Tolerable." he could hear Riley in the background just as Benji said he wanted to speak to his daughter. "Benji wants to talk to Riley." Brad handed the phone over and laid back on the full size bed. His ears still seamed to be ringing from the flight and his stomach was growling. Brad listened to Benji speak with Riley before the phone was handed back to him.

"So how's your manager working out?" Brad rolled his eyes before answering.

"Lets just say something died up her ass a long time ago." Naomi began to laugh and Brad smiled in return.

"Well I'll let you go. Make sure you go eat."

"Alright see you when we get back."

"Bye."

"Bye." Brad placed the phone back into the cradle and stood up, raising his arms above his head to remove the kinks in his back. Benji yawned and stood with Brad.

"Hungry?" the young singer questioned as they moved towards the door.

"Starving. Think they've got any good food down the walk of fame?"

"Maybe I've never been here."

"Alright come on." as they closed the door to their room Bit and Jack joined them and the four band members slowly made their way downstairs and onto the walk of fame.

BABABABABABABABABA

Naomi sighed as she laid back on the bed. She was painfully aware of the empty space on the bed beside her and she began to realize how she was so use to having Brad beside her. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling where lights from below panned across the white surface. The door creaked open and Naomi sat up to see Riley standing beside her bed nervously.

"What's wrong sweetie?" the little girl looked up at her shyly and rung the bottom of her night gown.

"Naomi could I stay in here with you? Usually whenever I'm scared or lonely Daddy lets me sleep with him in his bed."

"You miss him don't you?" Riley nodded her head and climbed onto the bed as Naomi pulled the sheets back for the little girl to snuggle into. They were facing each other and Naomi reached out to gently brush her hair from her face. Riley yawned and scooted closer so that her head was pressed beneath Naomi's chin and her toes were tucked between her legs. Naomi smiled and draped her arm gently around Riley's small frame.

"Naomi?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you and Brad ever going to have children?" Naomi blinked slightly caught off by the question. She had always wanted kids and remembered when she was younger how she had it all planned out. She wanted two kids close in age, because if there were only 1 it turned out spoiled and in her opinion 3 was just too many. Two close in age however kept each other entertained and less spoiled.

"I don't know. We're not married."

"But you live together."

"Some people do even when they're not married."

"Oh. Well you should get married. When I grow up I'm going to marry my Daddy. Because I am his princess." Naomi smiled at the childhood fantasy. What little girl didn't want to marry their daddy?

Naomi could remember the image of her father when she was a little girl. He was tall and invincible, well at least he was to her. He could scare away anything and could protect her from everything. She remembered him checking under the bed when ever she thought something was under there and telling her stories when she couldn't fall asleep.

"That's great Riley."

"Goodnight Naomi."

"Goodnight."

BABABABABABABABABABABABA

_Brad stared down at the guitar in his lap as his mother stepped back to watch his expression. He glanced up at her and watched her look at him hopefully._

_"Happy 12th birthday Brad. The man said it was an acoustic, I wasn't sure what you wanted. Is this OK?" Brad didn't know what to say. He opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to form the words. He finally stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around her._

_"Mom it's perfect thank you so much!"_

_"Oh I'm glad you like it. I was worried." he stepped back from her embrace and picked up the instrument gently. Then smiling at her once more he turned to go to his room. Jessica smiled and hurried into the kitchen to start dinner and make a cake._

_BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA_

_Brad looked up from the brand new chords as his dad's voice managed to drift into his room. He was drunk again and was asking about the special occasion. He could hear his mother's soft reply that it was Brad's birthday and that she wanted to bake him a cake. The drunken man must have noticed the guitar box because his voice began to rise._

_"What the hell is dis?"_

_"it's Brad's present."_

_"Why the hell you buy him that for? He doesn't need that! It's just a waste of money."_

_"But I-" there was a loud echoing sound of someone being slapped and Brad already new it was his mom. He waited hoping that his dad would get over it, but Brad had no such luck. There was another slapping sound and Brad quickly ran out of his room and into the kitchen. His dad had his hand raised to hit her again, but was stopped as Brad rushed over and punched him in the back of the head. Jessica screamed as he stumbled forward before reeling around to face Brad._

_"Why you ungrateful little bastard." the older man's fingers curled into a fist as he drew his hand back. Jessica reached out to keep his arm from swinging down, but he shoved her off so that she fell back, burning her hand viciously on the stove. He swung at Brad, connecting with his son's boney cheek and sent him flying back against the cabinets, making all the pots and pans fall out._

_"Brad!" Jessica started forward, but found herself thrown to the side as her husband grabbed Brad's hair and hauled him up from the ground._

_"You want to fight me?" he screamed in his face. Then grabbing Brad's arm he twisted it behind his back and grinned at the sound of a bone snapping. Then he shoved Brad's face up against the wall and leaned down to his ear. "You still think you can beat me?" he twisted Brad's broken arm wrenching a cry of pain from Brad. His father then pulled him away from the wall and shoved him into Jessica's arms. She was sobbing quietly as she cradle him against her and examined his mangled arm._

_"Oh God come on I'll take you to the hospital." she started to stand, but fell back down as her husband hit her once more. She stared up at him, eyes wide and scared._

_"And you always want to know why I drink. Its cause I live in this shit hole with you two. You'd make anyone resort to drinking!" He then turned and walked into the living room. Jessica quickly scrambled to her feet and helped Brad to his, before grabbing the keys to the car and driving him to the hospital._

BABABABABABABABABABABABA

Brad's eyes snapped open as he sat up and stared into the darkness. He glanced to the other bed to see Benji snoring softly. Brad shook his head and stood up from the bed. His head was pounding and his mother's scream was still loud in his ears. He remembered the doctors questioning stare as he and his mother entered the emergency room battered and beaten. Surprisingly though they didn't push the issue and simply placed a cast on Brad's broken arm.

The next day at school kids had come up to him curious at how he had done it. He didn't answer however and simply shrugged off their questions. Some found it funny that he had broken his arm on his birthday.

Sighing Brad reached into the mini fridge and grabbed out a bottle of water. Walking back to the bed he broke the seal and took a quick drink. He set the bottle on the side table and stared around the room, not too keen on going back to sleep. The alarm's red numbers glared back at him. He sighed, slightly frustrated and wondering why he was awake at 2:30. Leaning toward the table he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Flipping through the channels he finally stopped on some movie and made a feeble attempt to go back to sleep.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Fox: Alright 3rd chappy. WOOT WOOT! Thanks much for the reviews

Kojisa: yep and don't forget to review this time also! Oh and if any of ya's interested in FF8 go check out our story. Its got a higher rating than this, but it's gonna be good. (well at least we hope it will be)

Audi!


	4. Fed Up

The Bet 2: Dark Secrets

By: Fox Almasy

CH. 4

Fed Up

Kojisa: we don't own the things we don't own

BABABABABABABABABABABABA

Brad stared out of the window of the tour bus. He was sick and tired of their "Wonderful" manager and was ready to shoot himself in the head if it meant he would never have to look at her face again. There tour would be over next week, but that just wasn't soon enough for Brad. Sighing he leaned back against the pillows on his bunk and closed his eyes.

He cracked his eyes open as his cell began to ring. Reaching out he groped around on the mattress for the device before finding it and holding it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Wow I finally got a hold of you. I've been trying all week." Brad smiled at the sound of Naomi's voice.

"Sorry. Our manager took our cells if you can believe that. She said we didn't need distractions."

"Serious?"

"Yeah. I finally managed to find where she hid them and I'm about ready to commit suicide."

"Well next week is vacation so just hold on a little bit more." Brad sighed and nodded even though she couldn't see him. He was really looking forward to having some time off. He hadn't seen his mom in a while and was disappointed he had to wait so long before he visited. "So where you guys at?"

"Uh we're on our way to Fresno California. We're performing at the Save Mart Center not tomorrow but the next day.

"Oh really Fresno? That's about six and a half hours from where mom and dad live. Where you headed after Fresno?"

"San Diego and then we're coming home."

"Ah my home town. Well have fun or at least attempt to and remember next week you'll be rid of her."

"Yeah . . . Maybe not soon enough."

"Bye."

"Bye." he let the phone drop onto the bed before rolling over and looking back out the window. The scenery passed by quickly and he calmly closed his eyes and attempted to sleep the rest of the way to Fresno.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi leaned over the back of the couch and watched as Riley flipped through the channels before stopping and setting the controller onto the table.

"What are you watching?"

"The Lion King." Naomi turned around as the door opened and Brad walked into the room. She blinked in confusion before walking over to him.

"What are you doing home? You're not suppose to be here for two days still." Brad sighed and tossed his bag into the corner of the room before walking into the kitchen and retrieving a beer from the fridge. Naomi followed slowly after him still completely confused why he was home so early. "Brad?"

He turned suddenly and leaned against the counter. He stared up at the ceiling before closing his eyes and let his head drop forward.

"I couldn't stand her anymore."

"Who?"

"Our new manager. She thinks she can hold all this bullshit against us, but I'm not going to put up with it anymore."

"What do you mean?" Brad peered up through his bangs before pushing away from the counter and walking toward their bedroom.

"Never mind. I'm not going back though till she's gone." Naomi shut the door behind her then turned back to Brad.

"What happened."

"She's screwing us over that's what . . . Look I really don't want to talk about this OK." Naomi nodded and watched him disappear into the bathroom. Naomi sighed and sank down onto the bed. She jumped slightly as the phone rang, she stared at it for a moment before reaching over and picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naomi is Brad their?"

"Yeah, but he's in the shower right now." She could hear Benji sigh.

"Good I was kind of worried."

"What happened?" questioned Naomi as she sank back down onto the bed.

"Sarah keeps changing the contract on us. I guess Brad just got fed up with it. Listen when he gets out tell him she's really pissed but to not worry about anything we're taking care of it. Oh and I'll be by tomorrow to pick up Riley."

"OK thanks Benji. Bye."

"Bye." the phone clicked and she let it drop to the bed.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi stared out the window as they drove down the South Carolina street. She could feel nervousness clutch at her stomach as they got closer to Brad's mom. She wasn't just nervous about his mom, but the rest of his family as well. To top it all off she wasn't even sure why she was so scared.

"What was the address again Naomi?" she glanced down at the paper in her hand then up at the houses they passed.

"8122 west ridge. Are you sure your mom isn't going to mind Rosco?"

"Don't worry mom loves dogs." he responded as he looked in the rearview mirror at the dog in the back seat of his truck.

"Hey there it is." Brad followed the direction Naomi was pointing before turning into the driveway. Shutting the truck off he sighed before opening the door and stepping out

The house was a large 2 story home with white paint and blue trim. There was a porch on the front of the house with a roof over it. The front yard was perfectly cut with professional landscaping and a small picket fence surrounded the whole house. It was a typical American home.

Naomi stared up at the house then over at Brad.

"Well guess we better get inside." as soon as the words had left her mouth the front door opened and a little girl came flying off the front steps.

"Brad! You're finally here!" she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and squealed with delight as he lifted her up into a tight embrace. Naomi smiled then looked toward the house as the screen door shut and a woman stepped out onto the porch. Her blue eyes were soft and warm and her long black hair blew about her face in the gentle breeze.

"Hey mom." the woman smiled before coming down the steps and stepping into Brad's embrace. Naomi watched from behind Brad smiling. His mom seemed so young. She never did ask him how old she was, but she barely looked in her mid 30's. her own mom was 52, but she didn't look as young as Brad's mom.

Brad stepped back from his mom with Lynn still in his arms and turned to Naomi.

"Mom this is Naomi."

"Oh of course." Naomi reached out her hand but was surprised when his mother drew her into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad to finally meet you!" Naomi smiled and returned the hug before stepping back again.

"Naomi this is my little sister Lynn." the door opened and closed once again and a young woman stood leaning against the railing. "And that's my step sister Rachel." Naomi waved and Rachel waved back before walking down the steps and hugging Brad briefly. Naomi could tell they weren't real brother and sister just by looking at them. Rachel had rich blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Her skin was pale and she was tall and thin.

"Well come inside you two and we'll have lunch." Brad set Lynn back on her feet then turned to grab their bags out of the truck while Naomi retrieved Rosco.

When they got inside they were greeted by a baby's shrill cries. Rachel shook her head before disappearing up the stairs and into the nearest room. Brad set the bags by the stairs before grasping Naomi's hand and leading her down the hall and through the door way his mom had went through. Brad's step dad Kevin was sitting with Rachel's husband and were watching ESPN.

"Look he's finally here." Kevin glanced over then stood and offered his hand to Brad then to Naomi. Jarrod followed suite before looking outside to where Lynn was now running around the backyard with Rosco.

"Good to see you again Brad." replied Kevin.

"Yeah you to." his mother smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright why don't you two get settle and I'll start making lunch." She disappeared through another doorway and Brad motioned for Naomi to follow him upstairs.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Brad your family seems really nice." Brad nodded as he threw his suitcase on top of the bed and began putting his clothes in the dresser.

"See I told you that you had nothing to worry about." Naomi smiled and began placing her own clothes in a separate dresser. Someone cleared their throat and Naomi turned as Rachel stepped into the room.

"I've got one more person for you to meet." She held out the bundle in her arms and Naomi reached out and took the baby into her arms. He was wrapped up tightly in a blue blanket so that only his face showed and his bald head was covered by a light blue hat.

"This is Reeve." Brad peered over her shoulder and gently ran his finger over the baby's round cheek.

"How old is he again?"

"6 months." Naomi looked up and smiled.

"He's adorable!" she looked back down at the baby and brushed her fingers gently over his face before handing him back to his mother. Rachel smiled and cradle him to her chest.

"Yeah right now he is, but when he's hungry let me tell you he's like a little demon." Naomi watched her walked out of the room before turning back to her clothes.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Brad leaned against the balcony outside of his and Naomi's room and watched as faint clouds passed briefly over the sparkling stars. The night air was cool and refreshing on his face and he was glad to be home, or at least glad he got to see his mom after so long of being away. He was happy for her. She had changed her life, had a good husband and the house and family she had always wanted.

He looked over his shoulder at his mom as she stepped out onto the balcony. She walked over to him and looked up and smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" he shrugged and leaned on the railing again.

"Nothing . . . Just thinking I guess."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular. What's Naomi doing?"

"She's learning how to play Dominos." his mother responded with a smile. "I really like her. She's very sweet. You should keep her around." Brad smiled. Jessica laced her arm through his and rested her head on his bicep. "So am I going to have grandchildren soon." Brad snorted and with a raised brow stared down at her.

"Mom you've already got a grand kid."

"Ya but he really isn't mind since Rachel really isn't my daughter. You and Lynn are the only ones I have and Lynn isn't going to be having babies any time soon you know?" Brad rolled his eyes and stepped away from the railing.

"I don't know mom . . . We'll see." she watched him disappear back into the house before looking back over the lights of the city.

"I wonder . . . If she knows . . ."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Fox: alright here's another update sorry I took so long.

Kojisa: Yeah and everyone wish Fox luck because tomorrow she is being interviewed to see if she can go to Setana Japan. And if she get's to go she may get to see her friend Shoko!

Fox: thank you

J- yeah I'm not very consistent with updates sorry

An1m3cH1Ck411- You'll just have to wait and see wut's up


	5. Paparazzi

-1The Bet 2: Dark Secrets

Ch. 5

Paparazzi

Fox: OK I realize now that some of you may not know what the Save Mart Center is. Allow me to explain. The Save Mart Center is not I repeat NOT a grocery store it is in fact a building on Fresno State Campus where they hold rodeos, college basketball games and huge concerts. Sorry for not clearing that up I wasn't thinking.

Kojisa: yeah and we don't own many things

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi opened the door quietly and peered in. she smiled and shook her head at the sight of Brad still sprawled on the bed, the sheets twisted about him in some complicated manner. Stepping into the room she walked toward the bed and began shaking him gently.

"Brad it's time to get up." he waved her hand away before rolling over on his side so that he faced away from her. She rolled her eyes before grabbing a hold of one end of the sheet and tugging until she managed to get it from around him. He sat up and glared at her through half lidded eyes.

"What's your problem?" he murmured before grabbing a hold of the sheet and pulling it back over him.

"Your mom says you need to get up. It's already 11:00 and we're suppose to go with them to the mall." she could hear him groan from under the covers , but made no move to get up.

"Brad!" he sat up suddenly and stared at her before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and standing up.

"I hate shopping." he grumbled before disappearing into the bathroom with his clothes. Naomi sighed before walking out of the room and back down stairs.

Brad stared in the mirror while he quickly brushed his teeth. He was hoping to waist time so he had taken a long shower and was now taking his time getting ready. Naomi had returned to the room 5 times already, instructing him to hurry up and he couldn't help but think that she reminded him of his mother and sometimes that wasn't a good thing.

He smiled and leaned over to quickly spit out the tooth paste. He washed his mouth out then looked over at the door as someone knocked.

"Brad are you almost ready?"

"No Naomi I'm not even dressed yet." he could hear her sigh and shook his head before quickly dressing and walking out into the room. He really had no urge what so ever to go to the mall today.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Brad frowned as he followed behind Naomi and Rachel as they made their way through the crowds, stopping at random stores along the way. He was vaguely aware of the guy following behind them with the camera slung around his neck, but he hadn't taken any pictures yet.

"Hey Brad." he looked up finally realizing that Rachel had been talking to him.

"What?"

"I said can you watch Reeve while I go with Jarrod really quick?"

"Uh yeah sure why not." she smiled before pushing the stroller to him and moving off in the opposite direction. Naomi was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" she smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing its just I think you secretly like kids." he shook his head, but gently picked Reeve up as he started to fuss.

"I don't like kids. In fact I hate kids."

"Yeah sure you do. I can tell by the way you act around Riley."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on was that Go Fish I believe you were playing when you thought I was in the shower." she smiled at the faint blush that covered the bridge of his nose before a flash drew her attention to a man with a camera. Brad was staring at him to and glared when the man flashed another picture.

"Hey man do you mind?" the man didn't reply and continued to snap pictures. Brad glared and stepped toward him and the man quickly turned and walked away. "God damn paparazzi."

"Paparazzi? You serious we have to deal with paparazzi?" Brad nodded before moving toward the other end of the mall with Naomi following with Reeve's stroller.

"You think one's bad you should have seen when we were on tour. They're just looking for a story." Naomi rolled her eyes and moved so that she was walking next to him.

"Wow what a fabulous story this will be! 'Brad Hunter at the Mall' catchy heading don't you think."

"Oh yeah never heard one better." another flash and Brad looked over his shoulder to see the man still following behind him. Brad whirled around and stared at the man. "Listen get out of here or-"

"Come on Brad Hunter why don't you tell the world about your family!"

"It's none of your business and like I told you-"

"What is it too hard? Too hard to talk about your daddy? Come on Brad the world wants to know!" Brad took a step toward him but stopped as Naomi placed her hand on his arm.

"Come on Brad lets just go and find Rachel." Brad watched the photographer for a moment before turning and continuing down the walkway.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi stared at herself in the mirror as she slowly brushed out the wet strands of hair. She couldn't get the words of the photographer out of her head,

_"Come on Brad Hunter why don't you tell the world about your family!"_

_"What is it too hard? Too hard to talk about your daddy? Come on Brad the world wants to know!"_ She knew she shouldn't worry about it, but she just couldn't seem to help herself. He never told her about his Dad. What had happened to him? Had he simply got up one day and decided he didn't want to deal with the problems of a family man anymore?

Setting her brush down she stood and walked into the room Brad's mother had put them in. He was sitting on the edge of the bed watching ESPN's rerun of the Chargers vs. the Colts football game. Walking quickly in front of him she settled herself next to him on the bed and brought her legs up under her chin.

"So who won?" She questioned. She thought of her dad for a moment and smiled at the fact he was probably watching the same thing. For as long as Naomi could remember her father and mother had been dedicated Charger fans and she to had been one although she wasn't much of a sports person, at least not watching them on TV. She would rather be playing then watching.

"Chargers did actually. They're showing to when it was about a minute left in the game." as the ending of the game dwindled down to zero seconds remaining Naomi stared down at the hem of her black robe that reached mid thigh. Glancing at Brad out of the corner of her eyes she finally turned to him as the game ended.

"Brad. . . Can I ask you something?" He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off before laying back onto the bed and looking up at her.

"Shoot." Naomi opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as their door opened and Lynn ran in and jumped onto the bed next to Brad.

"Hey Brad!"

"What?" Her round cheeks were pink with excitement as she leaned closer and put on her best puppy dog face.

"Are you coming to my thing tomorrow?"

"What thing?"

"My Christmas performance for school! It's tomorrow at 9 o'clock and my class is singing Jingle Bell Rock!"

"Uh yeah sure." she launched herself onto Brad and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Oh Thank you thank you thank you!" then she was off the bed and out the door, letting it slam shut behind her. Naomi smiled as she watched the little girl leave.

"So what did you want to ask me?" She looked down at him before realizing what he was talking about.

"Oh right. Well . . . I was just wondering . . . What exactly happened to your dad? You've never talked about him I was just-" she stopped as Brad stood up suddenly and turned away from her. She frowned and stood up with him. She wasn't sure what to do. Starting to reach out to touch his shoulder she decided against it and turned her own back on him. Brows knitted together she didn't know what to say to him. She jumped slightly as Brad's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back full against his chest. His chin was resting on her shoulder and she could feel his breath in her ear as he sighed.

"Listen Naomi . . . I just . . . I hate talking about him. He left a long time ago. Some people just like to read into it." his arms left her waist and the sound of the springs in the bed moving reached her ears. Naomi glanced over her shoulder at the man now lying on the bed with his back to her. Sighing deeply she undid the tie of her robe and hung it up on the back of the door before crawling onto the bed and wrapping her arms around Brad's waist.

"Sorry." she murmured into his ear and scooted back as he rolled over to face her. Drawing her into his arms he rested his chin on top of her head.

"It's OK don't worry about it. So you gonna come with me to my sisters performance?" Naomi smiled and scooted closer before replying.

"Oh I think I can make it."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi quietly slipped into the bedroom and eased the door shut. It was only 7 and she didn't want to wake Brad yet. His mom had asked her to get the camera that was in the closet in their room. Walking to the closet she opened the door slowly and began to search around on the top shelf for the camera.

A book caught Naomi's eye, and peering over her shoulder to see if Brad was still sleeping she grabbed it down off of the shelf. It was a photo album with a black leather cover and gold letters. Running her fingers gently over the lettering she opened the book to the first page. The first page was taken up by paper announcing that a baby had been born. Naomi found herself smiling as she read over the paper.

"Brad Darin Hunter. 6 lbs 4oz.

July 17, 1982 7:20 pm" She flipped the page again and grinned at the baby pictures that were there. Removing one from the protected plastic sheet she flipped it over to see if anything had been written on the back. In small print at the very bottom was written 'Brad, 2 months old'. As she replaced the picture something fell from the book and landed at her feet. Frowning Naomi set the photo album down and picked up the packet of photographs.

She felt like she was snooping, but couldn't help herself as she pulled out the photos. Staring at the first photo Naomi couldn't believe what she saw. It was Brad at a very young age maybe about 5 and the whole left side of his face was bruised. She jumped suddenly as Brad shifted and murmured something incomprehensible. Sticking the photos back into the envelope she stood and quickly hid them in her duffel bag. Then glancing at Brad again she grabbed the camera and quickly left the room.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Benji looked over the grocery list he had made, then checked in the cart to make sure he had gotten everything they needed. Satisfied he pushed the cart up to the check out counter and began piling the items on the conveyor belt then scanned the store quickly for Riley. She was standing at the magazine rack and seemed to be staring at the cover of one of them.

"Riley come here." she looked up at him before grabbing the magazine and hurrying over to him. "What's that?"

"Look Daddy it's uncle Brad!"

"Huh?" she held the magazine up to him and Benji took it from her and quickly scanned the cover. Sure enough both Brad and Naomi were on the cover with the other various actors and artists that the magazine was going to gossip about. Looking to see what page they were on Benji quickly flipped to it and with out really meaning to started to laugh.

"What's so funny Daddy?" he simply shook his head and put the magazine down with the rest of their items.

As soon as they got back to the apartment Benji quickly put the groceries away before grabbing the phone and dialing Brad's cell number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Brad."

"Hey Benji what's up?"

"By any chance have you read the Enquirer lately?" he could here the confusion in Brad's voice.

"No Why?"

"You should read it. You know how come you never told me that you and Naomi had a love child?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Benji began to laugh and it took him a minute before he was finally able to respond.

"Is there a grocery store near by you?"

"Yeah."

"Go buy a copy of the Enquirer you'll get a real kick out of it OK."

"Alright talk to you later."

"Bye."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Brad stared in amusement at the two page article with his picture on the front of it. Naomi watched him from her spot on the couch and jumped slightly as he began to laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?" Brad looked up at her and smiled before tossing the magazine over to her. She picked it up and flipped it over and quickly scanned the title. "Where the hell do they come up with this bullshit?"

"It's Obscura."

"Your manager?"

"She's trying to threaten me." Naomi glanced back down at the magazine before tossing it onto the other cushion. "I had no idea I had a kid."

"Yeah me either." They both looked up as Brad's mom walked into the room.

"So what are you laughing at in here?"

"Oh nothing mom just some stupid article." Brad stood and stretched making his shoulders and back pop. "I'm gonna go shower." then he turned and left the room. Jessica watched her son leave before walking around the side of the couch and sitting down next to Naomi. She reached over and picked up the magazine, before smiling and tossing it onto the coffee table.

"I always knew they made up their stories. I mean it's kind of funny they're saying Reeve is yours. I mean for one he's got blonde hair and green eyes. He looks nothing like either of you." She smiled again before turning to Naomi and studying her quietly. "You know I owe Brad a lot." Naomi looked up at Jessica curiously and waited for her to continue. "He's done so much for me and so much has happened to him that he deserves to be happy now. He was always worrying about me and my happiness. He sacrificed so much just for me."

"What do you mean?" Questioned Naomi as she sat forward. Jessica looked at her before standing up and facing away from her.

"He hasn't told you had he?"

"Told me what?" Jessica shook her head before striding toward the door.

"I'm sorry it's not my place to tell you." She stopped in the doorway and turned to face Naomi. "Just promise me Naomi that you wont hurt him." then turning on her heal she disappeared down the hall. Naomi sat back against the cushion and sighed. Something was going on, but she just couldn't figure it out. She thought briefly to the photos hidden in her bag, but she couldn't figure out what it all meant. Brad promised he would keep any more secrets from her, but was he hiding something now?

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Fox: Sorry short chappy I know, but it's one of those ones you just need to get out so sorry if it totally blows, but-

Kojisa: Kojisa will try harder next chapter I promise Nods but thanks for the reviews and don't forget to R&R. also this should have been up a long time ago but the sight was just not cooperating

Audi!


	6. New Years and Romancing

The Bet 2: Dark Secrets

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 6

New Years and Romancing

Fox: Sorry this took so long I was stuck on how I should begin this chapter. And whether I should talk about Christmas or not. Anyway finally got it done so

Kojisa: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm taking no credit

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

The sun eased its way into the room and settled upon the bed there. Naomi blinked before opening her eyes and peering around the room. She smiled and watched as Brad still slept. Sitting up she gently pushed away the covers and stood. This was going to be the first year she wasn't spending Christmas with her parents. Of course her Dad wasn't too happy about this. He was convinced that since he didn't like Brad he didn't like his family either.

Naomi sighed and glanced briefly at the phone. She had called her parents last night to wish them a merry Christmas and her Dad only answered the questions if they were yes and no. shrugging she grabbed a change of clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

When she came out fully dressed Brad was already gone. Making her way downstairs Naomi looked around for the man in question. She only found his sister sitting with her baby on the couch. Looking up, the older blonde woman smiled.

"Oh Brad went to town with Jessica and the others. I think Jessica needed help picking up some things.

"Oh." Naomi sat down next to Rachel and glanced down at Reeve. He smiled back at her and scrunched up his nose as he made an attempt to bite a large rubber ball with teeth he didn't have. Naomi smiled and briefly thought of the pictures she had found in the closet. She moved to sit on the floor beside Reeve and began trying to make the baby laugh.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi sighed as she leaned against the balcony and stared out over the town. Their Christmas eve dinner was over and everyone had went to bed. Brad was in the shower and so Naomi had decided to step outside and admire the Christmas lights. She smiled as a pair of arms circled around her waist and drew her back against a bare chest. Shaking her head, Naomi stared up at Brad as he planted a light kiss on her neck.

"Your mom's a good cook." he smiled and nodded before stepping back and grinning.

"I've got something for you."

"Really? And what is that?" she questioned and watched as he held out his hand.

"Close your eyes." she did as he asked and raised her brows as he set something small into her hand. She felt him moved behind her once more and wrap his arms around her.

"Can I look now?"

"Yeah." he murmured in her ear. Cautiously Naomi opened her eyes and stared down at the small velvet box. She raised her brows before gently opening the lid. She gasped at the tear cut diamond ring that she found.

"It's beautiful." he pulled her tighter against him so his mouth was near her ear.

"Will you marry me?" his words were so soft Naomi almost didn't catch them. Turning in his arms she stared up at him as tears welled up. Throwing her arms around his neck, she kissed him feverishly before smiling.

"Yes."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"You're kidding right?" Naomi rolled her eyes as she gripped the phone with her shoulder so she could finish making dinner.

"No I'm not kidding! If you don't believe me then come over and see for yourself." there was a pause on the other end before an eager Kelly came back on.

"Alright we're on our way." Naomi stared at the phone as the occupant on the other line quickly hung up. Setting the phone back in the cradle, Naomi turned the stove off as the stir fry she was preparing finished cooking. Stretching she walked out of the kitchen and flopped onto the couch and turned the TV on. Brad was still at the recording studio and was suppose to be home in an hour or so; of course he hadn't informed her of this till about five minutes ago while she was cooking so it would be most likely that his dinner was going to be cold by the time he got home.

Naomi stood as the buzzer for the door echoed through the apartment. Striding over to it she quickly pushed the button to let the others in. It seemed mere seconds before they were bursting through the door, millions of questions pouring from their mouths.

"Whoa calm down guys one at a time."

"Where's the ring?" Questioned Kelly. Naomi held out her hand and let them inspect the diamond.

"Wow it's gorgeous."

"When's the wedding?" this was from Kris.

"Well we were thinking September, maybe October."

"Jeez that seems so far away and it's still December."

"Only for two more days."

"Are you pregnant?" they all glanced at Leena trying to decide if she was serious. She was.

"No and what on earth made you think of that?"

"Well because this one girl I know got pregnant and her boyfriend asked her to marry him because he said it was the right thing to do. I just thought maybe Brad had the same beliefs." changing the subject Kris turned back to Naomi.

"What are you two doing for New Years?"

"I don't know all Brad has said is to make sure I don't have any plans." the three girls in front of her suddenly had evil smirks as Kris put an arm around Naomi's shoulder.

"Sounds like he's got a little something planned! Maybe we should take you to the Lingerie shop tomorrow!" Naomi pushed Kris playfully before stepping away.

"I don't think so."

"Ah why not?" questioned Leena.

"Yeah it could be like a little New Years present for him!"

"Guys really I'm not going."

"Oh come on! You could get a teddy ooo or those knew candy thongs and bras!"

"Yeah that'd be perfect." Kelly purred "I bet Brad likes candy he could eat it right off."

"Eat what right off?" the four girls jumped suddenly and turned in surprise as Brad shut the door. They tried to look innocent and instead came off looking like they had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Uh . . . We were talking about what would be the best BBQ food that didn't take a lot of time to clean up. Shish kabobs you eat 'em right off the stick!" responded Leena

"Right I'm just not going to ask. Sorry to interrupt your little pow wow."

"Oh no worries we were getting ready to leave anyway." answered Kelly as she ushered her sister and Leena to the door. Before closing the door Kris poked her head back in and grinned.

"Say Brad?"

"What?"

"Do you like candy?"

"KRIS!" shouted Naomi. Kris grinned and quickly shut the door.

"What was that about?"

"Uh nothing, but hey you're home early. How come?"

"Well to put it shortly Sarah showed up so we called it a day."

"So you guys still haven't worked things out on the contract then?"

"No." Naomi followed him into the bedroom and sat down on the bed as she watched him pull his shirt over his.

"Well if she's giving this much trouble why not sign with someone else?"

"We can't." answered Brad as he grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower I'll be out in a bit."

"OK I'll get your plate ready."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi sighed and stretched before trying to find her warm spot once more. It was New years eve, she had no school today or tomorrow and wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all morning. Lifting her head she looked over her should, just realizing Brad was gone. Frowning she sat up and stared around the room.

"Brad?" she called, before standing up and shuffling out of the room. As she stepped through the door Brad hung up with whoever he was on the phone with and smiled over at her.

"Who was that?"

"Your buddies."

"Oh what did they want?" Brad leaned back and stretched his legs out then folded his arms behind his head.

"They said to make sure you were dressed because they want to take you shopping." Their conversation of candy bras and thongs flashed quickly through Naomi's head. Frowning she walked over and collapsed next to Brad on the couch and snuggled up to him.

"So tell me what do you have planned for tonight?" she murmured as she leaned up and kissed his neck.

"That's for me to know. You'll find out tonight."

"Please." she begged and stuck her bottom lip out for extra emphasis.

"Sorry you're just gonna have to wait for tonight." Naomi frowned and stood up with her arm crossed.

"You're such a meanie!" he smiled up at her and shrugged his shoulders. Sighing Naomi turned and disappeared into the bedroom, before appearing again wearing faded jeans, a satin cami and a worn denim jacket over it. "Guess I'll see you later." she replied before grabbing her keys and leaving.

Brad grinned before reaching for the phone and quickly dialing Benji's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey She's gone."

"Alright when do you wanna get started?"

"Well as soon as possible. We gotta pick up the stuff."

Naomi sighed as she rummaged through the clothing racks. Kris and Leena had managed to disappear to the food court. Naomi glanced at Kelly and watched her take out a shirt and examine it.

"Hey Kelly."

"Yeah?" she replied without even looking up.

"I was wondering." she paused. She had agonized over this for a week. "Would you be my maid of honor?" Kelly's mouth dropped open before she suddenly wrapped her arms around Naomi and hugged her.

"Of course! I'd be honored to!" Naomi smiled. It had been a hard decision because she couldn't decide between Kelly, Kris or Leena. They had been friends for as long as she could remember and she couldn't choose. She had decided on Kelly because of when she had first met Brad, Kelly was the only one who really supported her through the whole strange ordeal.

"So have you and Brad talked about the wedding at all? I mean it's only been like a week, but have you?"

"Well sort of. We don't want a big wedding. Just family and close friends, but I'm sure there will still be quite a few people. I'm going to ask Leena and Kris to be my bride's maids and Brad's asking Benji to be his best man and then Bit and Jack to be the groomsmen, but we haven't made anything official except for you and Benji. Then again we may not have bridesmaids or groomsmen." Kelly nodded in understanding and couldn't help but smile.

"Gosh you must be so excited! You're getting married!" Naomi laughed as Kelly wrapped her in a hug once again. Kelly stepped back and held Naomi at arms length. "This means I get to throw you a bridal shower and a bachlorette party!" Naomi laughed.

"Yeah so you better make it a good one!"

"Oh Don't worry I will!"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi stared warily at the shop the others had dragged her to. The mannequin in the window was dressed in a red see through lacy bra and thong and the one next to that was wearing a dominatrix outfit complete with whip.

"I told you I didn't want to come here." Kris smiled before taking Naomi's arm in hand and began dragging her to the door.

"And we told you we were. Besides don't you wanna surprise Brad tonight?" Naomi rolled her eyes and didn't have much say as they dragged her inside. As soon as they let her go Naomi walked over to one of the seats lining the wall and sat down.

"You all can look all you want. I'm gonna wait right here." Kris frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're no fun. Fine we'll just have to pick something out for you!" for the next half hour Naomi had to put up with Kris, Kelly and Leena bringing her numerous pairs of lingerie and trying to get her to pick something. Kelly glanced at the black see through gown Leena had produced and frowned.

"Maybe something not so revealing, but black is definitely Naomi's color." she disappeared before returning with a black silk gown that reached about mid thigh with spaghetti straps and a deep V-neck. She held it up for inspection and Naomi had to admit it was cute.

"Geez that's the best thing that's been picked out so far. I guess since you're all so bent on me getting something. How much?"

"Don't worry about it, I've got it."

"No Kelly I can't let you pay for it."

"Oh come on think of it as an early bridal shower present." Naomi sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to argue and allowed her maid of honor to pay for the gown.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi was exhausted as she stepped out of the elevator and made her way slowly to the apartment door. She glanced at her phone and was surprised to see it was already nine thirty. For some reason they wouldn't let Naomi leave earlier and kept making up excuses for her to stay a bit longer.

Reaching into her purse she quickly pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. Pushing the door open she bent down to grab her bags and walked in. her mouth fell open and her eyes widened as she stared at the rose petals that littered the hallway. Dropping the bags and closing the door, Naomi followed them into the living room where candles were lit. The furniture had been pushed against the wall leaving the center of the living room open. Glancing around she followed more petals into their room where a black satin gown was laid out. Walking over to it Naomi reached down and picked up the note that was attached to it.

_'Put this on and meet me outside' _Naomi smiled before taking the dress and disappearing into the bathroom. She emerged wearing the dress and followed the petals that led out onto the balcony where a table was set. Two candles were burning brightly and a few silver platter domes sat in the center.

"So it fits." Naomi turned and smiled as Brad approached her wearing black pants and a long sleeve button down black shirt.

"What's all this for?" Brad shrugged and grinned.

"I don't know I just wanted to celebrate the New Year with my beautiful fiancé."

"You didn't have to do all this." she murmured as a light blush graced her cheeks. Walking over to him she reached up and placed a light kiss on his slightly parted lips. "But thank you. It's beautiful. Where's Rosco?"

"Benji's."

Naomi couldn't remember a New Years where she had enjoyed herself so much. They had stood out on the terrace and were able to watch the ball drop as the count down began. He had even danced with her. The whole time they had known each other the only time she could ever remember him getting up the courage to dance was when he was drunk out of his mind.

After the ball had finally dropped Naomi took Brad's hand and smiled.

"I'll be right back. I've got something to show you." she murmured before letting go of his hand and disappearing into the room. Brad sighed and collapsed into one of the chairs and stared up at the stars blinking down at him. He looked back down as Naomi cleared her throat. Brad's eyes widened in surprise. The short silk gown clung to her body so well and for once he was at a loss for words.

"So do you like it?" she murmured suggestively. Brad stood and walked over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah I love it. It's just a shame you won't be wearing it that long."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Fox: Well here ya go sorry for such a long wait

Kojisa: yep just don't forget to R and R!

AUDI!


	7. Surprise?

The Bet 2: Dark Secrets

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 7

Surprise?

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi hated the doctors more than anything. She didn't go unless she didn't have a choice, but she had been so sick for weeks now and couldn't think of what else to do. The vomiting was getting to her and she couldn't stand it any longer.

She growled in frustration at her third attempt to button the jeans that for some reason weren't fitting her. She wasn't sure exactly why she was so bloated, but whatever it was she was going to get medication for it soon. Sighing she kicked the jeans off and instead reached into her drawer and pulled out a pair of sporty sweats. Tugging them on she tightened the string before slipping on a pair of flip flops and pulling on a sweatshirt and making her way to the door with the keys to the car. She paused to write Brad a note so when he got home he didn't worry about her, then shutting off the lights she stepped out into the hall and locked the door.

She paused momentarily at the feeling of nausea that had overcome her. When it finally passed she turned and moved toward the elevator. She stared at the elevator doors, which only served to remind her of the nausea that had been bothering her. Deciding against it she walked farther down the hall and took the stairs. She didn't want to risk losing the measly breakfast she had managed to choke down.

By the time she had reached the doctors office, Naomi had wanted nothing more then to crawl into bed and never get up. She felt uncomfortable, as a few people sent timid glances her way. She frowned, she knew she looked like crap, but did they really have to stare? A little blonde haired girl was looking over the back of her chair and smiled, showing off the gap in the front row of her teeth. Naomi smiled and waved, before the mother leaned down and told the little girl not to stare.

"Naomi Fluegal?" Naomi quickly stood and followed the nurse through the door. She led her to a room and instructed Naomi to wait and another nurse would be in shortly to take all the necessities before the doctor would see her.

Naomi couldn't figure out how many times she had counted the ceiling tiles, but she was getting extremely tired of lying on the cold examining table wearing nothing, but one of those paper gowns. They had run tests and asked questions from when was her last period to what had she eaten the night before and how long had she been feeling ill. Now all she was waiting for were results. Naomi sat up as the door opened and her doctor stepped into the room. Looking up from her clip board the doctor smiled.

"Miss Fluegal!"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Brad stared at Rosco as he proceeded to chew up one of the stuff animals Naomi had bought for the dog. He couldn't figure out why she wanted to buy the dog anything, but she babied it so much, from buying it a bed to all the toys piled in the bed.

Speaking of Naomi, Brad had gotten home to find that Naomi was gone. She didn't have school today because she was feeling sick and she hadn't said anything about going anywhere, not to mention it was already 6:30. Of course there were the pieces of shredded paper he had found on the ground, whatever it was, Rosco had gotten a hold of it and so whatever was written was completely illegible.

He stood up at the sound of a key entering the lock. It opened and Naomi walked in carry a take out bag and two drinks. He frowned at her attire and couldn't really remember her ever dressing like she was right now, she had to be really sick.

"Hey baby where ya been?"

"I left you a note." she replied and set the bag of Chinese food down.

"Your dog got a hold of it."

"Oh. Well here I got you some dinner." she motioned toward the food, before grabbing her drink and one of the containers and wandering over to the couch and collapsed on it. Brad watched, wondering where she had gone, but not wanting to push it he grabbed his own food and joined her.

"You know." she began before taking a bite and a drink and then continued. "We're going to need a bigger apartment soon, maybe even a house." she said hopefully. Brad raised a brow as he watched her from the corner of his eyes.

"Why? It's only the two of us and if your worried about if someone comes over we've got the office with the pull out couch."

"Yeah, but then where would we put the office? We don't have much room here." Brad stared at her not exactly sure what she was getting at.

"Are you still feeling sick because you're not making much sense." Naomi sighed and set her container down. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she rested her chin on then before turning her head and peeking at Brad.

"Brad . . . How would you feel if I said I wanted to move the wedding up?"

"I guess I wouldn't mind I mean if you're happy. Besides wedding days are more for the bride anyway. Why? How soon you want it?" she paused, and began picking at a stray thread on the couch. Shrugging she leaned back and looked up at the ceiling.

"April?" Brad almost choked. He coughed a few times before taking a quick drink and facing Naomi.

"But that's next month! Why the hurry?" Naomi could feel herself start to shake as she tried to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. She had been shocked at the news, and wasn't sure how Brad would take it.

"You asked where I had gone earlier . . . Well I went to the doctors, because I was still feeling sick. Well they did some tests and." she swallowed loudly as her hand found its way to rest on her belly. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears as she faced him. Taking his hand she placed it where hers had been. "Have you ever thought about what'd it'd be like to be called Daddy?" Brad stared at where she had put his hand. He had been getting home so late that he hadn't noticed the slight roundness of her belly that her sleeping shirts had hid so well. He looked up, a frown marring his features.

". . . are you?" she nodded, not being able to trust her voice. "How far?"

"About three and a half months. I never even considered it. I thought I was just sick." Brad was speechless. He wasn't sure how to handle this. Looking up he noticed a tear slip down Naomi's cheek. He smiled before pulling her into his arms and hugged her.

"Why are you crying?"

"I don't know . . . I was afraid you'd turn me away or something. I mean you're OK with this?"

"Of course, why would you think that? it's the best news I've heard all year." he pulled her against him again and kissed the top of her head. "I guess we've got a wedding to plan then?" Naomi smiled as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. Her eyes opened suddenly and she glanced up at Brad. "What?" Naomi swallowed.

"We haven't told my parents about the engagement." Brad frowned and looked down at the floor.

"Well your Daddy wont be happy."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi wiped her sweaty palms on her thighs before grabbing the phone and quickly punching in numbers before she could change her mind. She held it to her ear; her breath hitched as someone on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom it's me!"

"Naomi! How are you?"

"Um really good, how are you and Daddy?"

"Oh we're just fine, we're on a cruise right now actually. So to what do I owe this pleasure of hearing from you?" Naomi swallowed and was silent for a few minutes.

"Well . . . Actually mom Brad's asked me to marry him."

"Oh Darling that's wonderful! Just a moment let me locate your father so you can talk to him." Naomi could hear the muffled sounds of other people walking around and her mother calling for her dad. Then the next thing she knew her father was on the phone.

"Hello Naomi is something wrong?"

"No Daddy I was just calling to see how you both were doing."

"Oh we're fine, your mother said you wanted to tell me something?" Naomi smiled weakly and glanced up at the ceiling.

"Yeah actually, Dad, Brad's asked me to marry him." Naomi held her breath and waited for a reply from her father. A response with him was always a good thing, but not getting one was really bad. Silence. Naomi closed her eyes as the sound of the phone being passed around was heard, then her mothers voice was once again on the other end.

"Sorry about that sweetie your father just needs time to let it sink in."

"Yeah I'm sure he does."

"Well I am so happy for you! Brad's a good man and he'll take care of you." Naomi dashed her hand quickly over eyes and took a deep breath.

"There's one more thing mom."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Promise you'll tell Daddy when the time is right so I don't have to?"

"Sure darling what is it?"

"Well uh . . . I'm . . . pregnant." she murmured and waited with baited breath.

"Oh . . . Is that why you're-"

"That's not why we're getting married, he actually proposed to me before I was pregnant."

"How far are you?"

"Three and a half months. We've also decided to move the wedding date up; it was going to be in September or October, but now it'll be in April."

"So soon?"

"Yeah well it was my idea. I would just rather be married before the baby was born."

"OK. We get home this weekend, call me then and I'll help you plan alright."

"OK mom, tell Daddy I said I love him and, thank you mom."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye." Naomi pressed the off button and fell back against the couch cushions. This was going to be interesting.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Brad sighed as he made an attempt to focus on the music they were practicing. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to focus. Everything was swimming around in his head. Benji looked over at Brad and studied him for a moment. He knew something was on Brad's mind and he was curious to find out what it was.

"Hey Brad, something up?" Brad looked up from his guitar and glanced at Benji.

"Why do you ask?"

"You look like something's on your mind. What's wrong?" Brad set his guitar against the stool and stood up to run his fingers through his hair.

"Well the wedding's been moved up."

"Oh when?"

"April."

"So soon? Did something happen?" Brad ran a hand through his hair and stared up at the ceiling.

"You could say that. Naomi . . . She's pregnant." Benji suddenly had the image of a beautiful brown haired girl, staring at him with accusing green eyes. _"Benji I'm pregnant!"_ Benji shook his head and focused his attention back on Brad.

"Congratulations! What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I just. . . I just never saw myself as a father figure. I wouldn't know the first thing about being a Dad."

"Yeah well I know how you feel. I was barely 17 when Riley was born and let me tell you it was quite the shock to find out that I was going to have to raise a baby. You'll be fine and it's not like you're doing it alone. Naomi's a great woman and she'll be a good mom. She's got that motherly instinct about her." Brad nodded and a shuffled his feet.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a little nervous. I mean I don't have a clue of how to take care of a baby."

"Well it's definitely not easy, but don't worry you'll manage." Brad grinned and began putting his guitar back into the case. He slung he case over his shoulder and yawned. It was already almost ten and the others had already left.

"See you tomorrow Benji."

"Alright bye." they had been practicing in Benji's apartment, because of the spare room he had. They were still not speaking with Sarah and nothing else had appeared in the tabloids. . . Yet.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Brad opened the door to the apartment as quietly as possible and looked around. The TV was still on, but it was more than likely that Naomi was already sleeping. He wandered into the kitchen and found his dinner on the stove with foil covering it. He removed the foil and quickly warmed up the food. He moved into the living room and smiled at Naomi where she was lying on the couch, wrapped in a soft throw blanket.

Without waking her Brad lifted Naomi into his arms and carried her to their room and laid her gently on the bed. She sighed heavily before rolling over and curling up into a ball. Brad watched her sleep for a few minutes before turning and leaving the room.

He ate his dinner in silence while watching a muted TV. Placing his plate in the kitchen, Brad went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before he finally laid down. Wrapping his arms about her he pulled Naomi against his chest. His hand rested lightly on her stomach as he tried to get use to the idea that he was going to be a father soon. Naomi sighed loudly before glancing over her shoulder and looking up at Brad.

"You're home." she murmured and turned over so that she could snuggle against him. Brad smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." they were silent for a moment and Naomi reached up and kissed him lightly. She smile up at him then jumped slightly as the phone began to ring. Brad frowned at the device before leaning over Naomi and grabbing the phone out of the cradle.

"Hello?" Naomi listened as he talk and started to close her eyes, but opened them again when Brad's tone became somber. "You serious? . . . Sure no problem. . . . Alright see you in a bit." Brad replaced the phone in its cradle and looked down at Naomi. "That was Benji." Naomi sat up and frowned.

"Is everything alright?"

"I guess after I left he and Riley went down the street for ice cream and when they got back, they found their apartment trashed."

"Oh my God. Was anything taken?"

"He doesn't know. The cops are on their way and once he's done with them he's coming over here. Is that OK?"

"Yeah of course. I'll go get the pull out couch ready."

"No you go to sleep, you look exhausted. I'll take care of it." Naomi nodded and watched Brad slip out of bed and leave the room. Naomi laid back against her pillow and closed her heavy eye lids. She was exhausted and wasn't looking forward to class the next day.

Brad quickly got the pullout couch ready and waited for Benji to show up. About an hour later the buzzer rang and Brad walked over to let Benji into the building. Brad opened the door for them and Benji stepped into the apartment with Riley asleep on his shoulder.

"Come on I've got the pullout couch ready for you." he led them into the office and waited for Benji to lay Riley down before moving back into the other room with his band mate. "So was anything taken?" Benji sank down heavily onto the couch and rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing expensive. It doesn't make any sense. They passed up all the electronics and even the guitar . . . All they took was some hospital information from when Riley was born. Why the hell would they want that for?"

"What exactly was it?"

"Just some information about her and her mom and some old newspaper clippings. It makes no sense." Brad sat down next to the distraught youth and patted his back.

"Why don't you get some sleep and you can tell me the details tomorrow alright?"

"OK." Brad nodded and began walking back to his room. "Hey Brad?" Brad stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"Thanks a lot for letting me and Riley stay here for the night. I owe you."

"It's no problem. You don't owe me a thing. Now get some sleep." Benji nodded and disappeared into the office. Brad shut the door behind him and glanced toward the bed. Naomi opened her eyes and watched him climb into the bed.

"Was anything taken?"

"A few papers and such, but nothing expensive. And I told you to sleep. You can't be pushing yourself like this."

"Brad I'm pregnant, not dying." he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Humor me a little would you? Go to sleep." Naomi shook her head before taking a deep breath and sinking into her pillow. Brad's arms wrapped around her and pulled her protectively against his chest. It only took a few minutes for her to fall asleep.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

The sun seemed to pierce Naomi's eyelids as she began to awake from sleep. She felt rested and was thankful for it. Sitting up she glanced about the room before letting her eyes fall onto the clock and groaned as seven glared back in red. Brad had shut the alarm off again. Pushing herself from the bed she rifled through her drawers and pulled out clothes for the day. She had school in a half hour and had been missing so much that she couldn't afford to miss any more.

Naomi dressed as quickly as possible and hurriedly brushed her hair back into a messy bun and left the bedroom. She was surprised to find Benji sitting at the breakfast bar and then remembered that they had needed a place to stay last night. He looked up from the paper and smiled.

"Hey Naomi. Oh and I heard about the baby congrats."

"Thank you." how strange he already knew and Naomi still had yet to tell the twins and Leena about the whole situation. She was going to try to get around to doing that today. Maybe they'd go for lunch and then she could tell them then.

Moving into the kitchen area she poured myself a cup of coffee and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter. Disappearing into the room for a brief moment Naomi soon returned with her books. Grabbing the cup of coffee she hurried to the door and bid everyone goodbye, before stepping out into the hallway.

By the time Naomi had reached the school, both Kelly and Kris were already waiting for her. She had yet to tell them about the baby, but was hesitant to tell them. They watched her approach before letting her know how late she was.

"Sorry Brad shut off the alarm."

"Well at least you're feeling better. You are feeling better aren't you?"

"Yeah did you make it to the doctors the other day?"

"Yeah I did."

"Oh and what did they say?" Naomi stared down at the ground before peering up at the sisters.

"Well . . . I'm going to have a baby." silence engulfed them and Naomi waited anxiously as the twins stared at her.

"What? Are you serious?" question Kris as she stepped toward Naomi. Naomi nodded and glanced at Kelly hoping for her support.

"Oh . . . Wow I had no idea. I can't believe we didn't see it coming. Congratulations!" Kelly flung her arms around Naomi and wrapped her in a tight hug. "There's finally going to be a baby around here!"

"We've also decided to move the wedding up."

"When?"

"Next month. So I'm going to really need some help with the planning OK?"

"No problem! After all what are friends for?" Naomi smiled and relaxed in her friends embrace. She looked over at Kris who seemed not quite as congratulate as her sister.

"Naomi." began Kris as Kelly took a step back. "Are you sure you guys are ready for a baby? I mean you're not even out of college yet!" Naomi felt a pang rise in her chest as Kris's words surrounded her. She knew it was unexpected, they definitely hadn't planned on having a baby, but was it really as terrible as Kris seemed to make it sound. She was hoping for support not criticism.

"I know it wasn't planned, but there's not much that can be done now so we'll just have to deal with it as best we can. Besides I graduate this June and the baby wont be born yet. We can do it." Kris sighed and refused to look Naomi in the face.

"How far along are you?" Questioned Kelly hoping to lighten the dark mood that had suddenly come over them. Naomi smiled shyly and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Three and a half months." Kelly smiled and once again threw her arms around Naomi.

"We're gonna have a baby!" she cried and proceeded to turn excitedly in a circle. Naomi smiled as she began to think of how different her future was going to be. How much was going to change and all the memories she had yet to create.

They ceased their celebrating as Leena approached them, lugging her book bag behind her.

"What are you guys so excited about?" Naomi took a deep breath, preparing to explain the news again.

"Me and Brad are gonna have a baby!" Leena's eyes widened before looking around to see if she was being serious.

"Really?"

"Yeah and the wedding has been moved up to next month."

"Oh wow. So I take it it's going to be a small wedding?"

"Yeah I think I may just have Kelly as the maid of honor. You know, no brides maids. It won't be as hard to plan it all." Naomi was quiet as she watched Leena and Kris exchange glances why couldn't they just be as supportive as Kelly was for her?

"Guys, whatever you have against Brad could you maybe just drop it? We're going to be together whether you like it or not so at least pretend to be happy for me."

"Sorry Naomi it's just…it's kind of hard to trust him you know after that first time."

"Well I guarantee he's not betting right now OK." with that Naomi turned and made her way toward her first period. Which was her psychology class.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Brad watched the red hand turn to the little green man and proceeded to follow Benji and Riley across the street toward the grocery store. Benji's house was empty of food, so as soon as they had finished their afternoon practice, Brad had agreed to help Benji shop for the soul purpose that Riley wouldn't starve.

The store wasn't crowded and they were able to get the necessities without too much of a hassle. A few people stopped, whispered quickly to their companion, and then motioned with their eyes towards Brad and Benji. Riley was oblivious to the attention her Dad was getting and continued walking like nothing was wrong. When they reached the check out lane Riley had wandered off to stare at a rack of magazines. Benji watched her for a few minutes before watching the price of items appear on the cash register screen.

"Daddy Daddy!" Benji and Brad both looked up and watched Riley hurry towards them, waving a magazine excitedly in her hand.

"What is it?"

"Look it's me and you!" Benji frowned and snatched the magazine from her. His eyes scanned the cover quickly before flipping it opened, causing his eyes to widen and his jaw to drop open in shock at the contents of the article. Brad waited for him to speak and when he didn't, snatched the paper from him and read over what was written.

_"The band Devilzcrow has been becoming extremely popular with the younger generation in the rock genre. From boys to girls this band's name is on the tip of all their tongues. Concerts are sold out and crowded and even the occasional sign appears asking one of these four good looking men to marry the sign holder. However, though they are well loved are parents aware of what kind of roll models these men are to their children? The lead singer Ben (Benji) Trent who is the father of 5 year-old Riley has a very dark secret of his daughter's birth looming over his head. _

_Trent's girlfriend became pregnant with their daughter when she was 15. They agreed to help one another and stay together. However things didn't go as planned when almost 16 year-old Haley Morgan went into labor around midnight. Trent, panicking, tried to do what he could. His mom was a nurse and so a few things were in the house, including sedatives. Trent injected Morgan with them, hoping to stop the pain. Little did he know that the large amount administered would shortly kill her. Morgan was soon rushed to the hospital, where a cesarean section was performed to save little Riley's life. Unfortunately Haley Morgan was pronounced dead soon after, leaving 17 year-old Ben to raise his daughter. Trent was not charge for the manslaughter of his girlfriend and refused to comment to reporters on the subject." _

The article went on to show medical records and other things, the things Benji was missing from the apartment. Brad looked up from the magazine and stared at Benji. He watched the nightmares of the younger man's past play over in his head. He knew what he was going through, after all he had his own nightmares plague him. Riley stared up at her father as his hand moved to cover his eyes.

"Daddy what is it?" removing his hand, he looked down at Riley and shook his head.

"It's nothing baby girl. Why don't you go put the magazine back OK."

"OK Daddy." she grabbed the magazine out of Brad's hand and hurried over to replace it in the rack.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Fox: Whew done yayers!

Kojisa: yep yep and we appreciate the review from Autumn. We're really glad u like it.

Fox: I'll try to get the next chappy up and hope this one is to everyone's liking!

Audi!


	8. Is It Possible To Be This Happy?

The Bet 2: Dark Secrets

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 8

Is It Possible To Be This Happy?

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

A gentle breeze blew through the park and encircled Naomi as she set her books and binder on a bench and sat down. She watched as little children ran about playing on the jungle gym or chasing after one another. She smiled slightly at the thought that one day her child would be out there. It scared her though. The thought of a baby, someone that would have to depend on her for survival. Was she capable of raising a child.

The knowledge that she was pregnant still hadn't quite sunk in all though the definite sign of her already growing belly told her plain as day. She had a doctors appointment next week and would be having a sonogram done.

Not only did she have to prepare for a baby, but a wedding that would be taking place next month. They hadn't even begun and Naomi was already exhausted. Glancing briefly at her phone she stood up, deciding she needed to get back to the apartment and discuss a few details with Brad.

The walk home was peaceful and Naomi couldn't help but think of how well the day had gone. She had gotten an A on her test and would be finishing her Thesis soon. And she would be married next month. Life was going good, a little fast, but good none of the less.

She made it to the apartment in record time, but was unprepared for the drama she was about to face. As she unlocked the door and pushed it open, urgent voices drifted out to her, before she recognized Brad's voice as he shouted something that was then followed by the slamming of something. Naomi frowned and shut the door.

Brad was standing in the center of the living room, eyes closed and fists clenched at his sides. Benji sat on the sofa with his face in his hands and Riley was seated next to him, with an unsure expression on her face.

Brad looked up as Naomi set her books on the counter and walked over to them.

"What's going on?" Benji looked up briefly from his hands, before lying back and staring at the ceiling..

"Sarah that's what's going on!" responded Brad as he kicked the phone across the room as it began to ring. Naomi jumped as it connected with the wall and broke apart. Taking a deep breath Brad ran his fingers through his hair. "She's feeding stories to those damn magazines again."

"So, it's not like they're real. I mean we figured that out with the article on your sister's baby remember?"

"Yeah, but the thing is this time they're true! The stuff taken from Benji's apartment was put in there!" he reached down and picked something up off of the table and handed it to her. Naomi stared at the magazine in her hand and flipped through the pages till she came to the one she was looking for. Her eyes quickly scanned the article before widening and looking up at Benji.

"Oh I am so sorry . . . Is this true?" he looked away before nodding solemnly. Pushing himself to a stand he reached out for Riley's hand.

"I think I'm gonna go home . . . I'll see you tomorrow OK?" both Brad and Naomi nodded and watched as Benji left the apartment. Naomi waited a moment before turning to Brad and studying his face.

"So . . . What's been happening since this article appeared?"

"Reporters, fans, you name it they've been calling with questions and some even had the audacity to yell profanity and tell me we deserve to go to hell because we're murderers. I think we even got the bad role model card." Groaning, Brad collapsed onto the couch and began to message his forehead. "I hope this blows over soon and doesn't cause too much damage." Naomi sat down beside him and glanced toward the destroyed telephone.

"Why is she doing this? I mean is the contract really this important to her?"

"She's a greedy bitch that's why." reaching out and taking his hand, she gently ran her fingers over his palm, and leaned against him. "Sorry I probably shouldn't worry you about any of this. You don't need that kind of stress."

"It's OK. I don't mind really."

They were silent for a moment, as they listened to the sound of traffic outside their window.

"I've been thinking." murmured Naomi as she closed her eyes.

"About?"

"The wedding . . . I think we should have it in that park down on Florence Ave. You know where that little gazebo is on the lake? I think that would be nice."

"Sure. What ever you want."

"And I think I'll go pick out my dress tomorrow and a cake."

"Don't do too much. I don't want you to get too worked up. You need to rest."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." she smiled and stood up. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I Don't care. What ever is easiest." she nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Brad to the thoughts plaguing his mind. How far would Sarah actually go before she gave up? Brad could only pray she'd give up soon.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Kelly watched, mildly surprised at the large plate of food Naomi was currently eating. She couldn't remember ever seeing her friend eat as much as she was now, and Kelly was shocked.

"Geez girl, it's amazing you ever kept your figure."

"Hey give me a break I am starving. I don't think you realize what kind of appetite a baby has."

"Obviously." Naomi rolled her eyes and took another bite. Kelly smiled and took a bite of her salad. "So where we going for this dress of yours?"

"I don't know. I doubt they sell wedding dresses at the maternity store. And we have to keep in mind that in a month the baby will be even bigger than it already is." Kelly nodded and glanced briefly down at Naomi's mid section.

When they had finished their lunch, they made their way down the street, examining different dress shops until Naomi decided to go into one. They visited 3 different store before turning into a fourth on the corner.

The shop was small and dresses covered almost every inch of the tiny room. They quickly rifled through the selection before the cashier came over and asked if they needed help.

"Uh…well I'm looking for a maternity wedding dress if you have one of those." answered Naomi as her eyes scanned the store, feeling slightly stupid from her question. The woman nodded before disappearing into a back room. Naomi wandered over to a chair and sank down into it. Yawning, she had to blink back the moisture gathering at the corner of her eyes from the yawn. Shaking her head to wake herself up, Naomi watched the woman emerge from the back room with a long elegant gown draped over her fore arm. She brought it quickly to Naomi and held it up for her inspection.

"It's beautiful." murmured Naomi as she reached out and fingered the material. It was a halter top with small white beads lining the hem.

"You can try it on and we can resize. When is your wedding?"

"Next month."

"OK we can have you come in about a week before and we'll resize it for you." Naomi nodded and took the dress into the fitting room.

It was slightly big, but that was good, given the circumstances. Gently removing the dress, she redressed and carried the gown out so she could pay for it. Naomi gave a sigh of relief when they left the store, happy to know that the whole dress shopping ordeal was over.

"So do any of you know any good caterers?" Naomi questioned as they walked across the street.

"Uh…well theres one over on 6th that catered at my cousin's wedding." responded Leena. "They were cheap and the food was good to."

"Well if Leena says it was good then I don't doubt it. Let's go check it out." answered Kelly. Naomi nodded in agreement and followed Leena as she led the way.

3 hours later, Naomi was happy to finally set foot into the apartment. The apartment was silent as Naomi dropped her purse on the hall table and shuffled to the bedroom. She passed a note on the way from Brad, stating he had gone to Benji's to help him get rid of the reporters that were swarming the apartment building.

Naomi replaced the note and sank down onto the bed. She was exhausted and her feet were killing her. She still needed to think of something for dinner, but all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep for about a week. Rosco jumped up onto the bed with her and curled at the foot of the bed.

Moving onto her side, Naomi tucked her arm under her pillow and drew it closer to her. She listened to the quiet sounds of the apartment and traffic below. Soon it began to lull her to sleep and she didn't hear the door open as she drifted into a fit slumber.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Brad glanced around the apartment, searching for any sign that Naomi was home. Her purse was sitting on the hall table so he knew she was home. Moving across the living room, he crept into the bedroom and leaned against the door frame. Naomi was lying with her back towards him. Her breathing was deep and when she rolled over, Brad could see how exhausted she was, just by looking at her face.

He sank slowly onto the bed and laid down beside her and watched her sleep. He smiled as her nose twitched and her eyebrows drew together in a frown. Reaching out he gently touched her cheek with the back side of his hand. She leaned into his touch and scooted closer as his arm wrapped around her. Breathing in the scent of her hair, Brad closed his eyes and listened to the sound of her breathing.

After twenty minutes had passed, Brad sat up and gently nudged her awake.

"Hmmm?"

"You hungry?" he murmured, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She started to sit up, but Brad gently pushed her back and smiled.

"I'll handle it OK?" she nodded and was soon asleep again.

Naomi's eye's fluttered and she sat up and glanced at the clock. It was now 6:30. She had been asleep for an hour and a half already. Sliding from the bed she shuffled into the kitchen and smiled as Brad set a plate down on the table for her.

"I had no idea you could cook Brad."

"It's just spaghetti. That's easy and trust me I can't do much."

They spent the rest of the evening eating and then watching a movie on the TV in their room. Around eleven Naomi finally fell asleep and Brad stayed up a bit longer watching her as she slept.

Naomi frowned as the door buzzer rang through the apartment. Sitting up, she glanced around trying to regain her senses. Brad mumbled before releasing her waist and turning over onto his other side. The buzzer rang again and this time Brad sat up.

"What the hell? Who's here this early?" Naomi shrugged before slipping out of the bed and disappearing out of the room. Brad flopped back onto the bed and waited to hear who was downstairs.

"Hello?" Naomi's voice was loud in the silent apartment. And Rosco could be heard barking.

"Naomi! So glad you're awake! Your father and I were worried you and Brad weren't up yet." at the sound of Mrs. Fluegel's voice Brad sat up and groaned. Things just weren't going his way lately. Somehow he managed to climb from the bed and pull on a pair of pants as Naomi came in and quickly dressed.

"What are they doing here?" he questioned while tugging on a sleeveless shirt. Naomi shrugged as she turned to him.

"I didn't even know they were coming." Brad groaned before walking to the front door and opening it as Naomi's parents walked in. Her mom hugged him quickly, but her father simply glared and refused to come anywhere near him.

"Congratulations Brad I am so happy for the both of you!" Mrs. Fluegel cooed as she hugged him again, before entwining her arm through her husband's. "Where's Naomi?"

"She's getting dressed." Naomi soon emerged from the room and her mom quickly enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I am so excited for you!"

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"Well to help you with the wedding preparations of course! We need caterers a dress, DJ-"

"Uh mom we've already got the caterers and the dress."

"Well that's fine, but I'm still going to be helping. With you in this condition you don't need to be stressed." Naomi and Brad exchanged glances before Naomi led her parents into the living room. Brad didn't follow right away and simply looked up at the ceiling. God had it in for him he figured. Why else would he send Naomi's dad?

Following them into the living room he watched Naomi's dad wander around and examine everything. Like none of it was good enough for his daughter. He stared down at Rosco as the dog growled at him from a few feet away. Brad silently praised the dog before he glanced toward Naomi and her mom. He liked her mom a lot better. She accepted him and didn't care if he had started out poor.

They were talking about the baby and her mom kept talking about all the things she was going to get for the baby. He didn't want him or her to be spoiled, but it looked like Naomi's mom was on a mission to do so.

Brad sat down next to Naomi and leaned back, still tired. Brad glanced over at Naomi as she smiled at him. Her mom was still talking enthusiastically and kept on placing her hand on Naomi's stomach. He returned the smile and gently pulled her towards him to kiss her forehead.

"So Brad tell me how is your music thing going?" he looked over at Mrs. Fluegal and shrugged.

"It's alright. A little rocky at the moment, but we plan on cleaning that up soon."

"That's nice." she turned back to Naomi and smiled.

"Do you have school today?"

"Actually I do, but first I have a doctors appointment. They're going to do a sonogram."

"Oh how wonderful. Well while you two go to the doctors appointment I think me and your father will go out for breakfast. Make sure you call us as soon as you get back ok?"

"Sure thing mom." Mrs. Fluegal stood and motioned for her husband to follow.

"Well we'll see you later." Naomi showed them out and Brad remained on the couch and slowly stretched out and closed his eyes. Naomi returned and laughed softly as she stretched out next to Brad.

"Oh you poor baby. You're still tired."

"Yeah lets sleep some more." he murmured and pulled her closer against him. She smiled and buried her face against his chest.

"I'd love to but my appointment is in an hour and a half, so I'm afraid we need to go." Brad groaned and sat up.

"Alright, but only because I love you."

"Of course you do." she responded and pulled him to his feet.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

The doctor's office was extremely crowded and Brad hated how they always scheduled everyone's appointment for the same time. Kids were crying and pouting everywhere. Brad cringed and glanced over at Naomi.

"Please don't tell me this is what we have to look forward to." Naomi glanced out at the children and then back at him.

"Nonsense our kids will be very well behaved."

"God I hope so or else you're taking them to the doctors." Naomi rolled her eyes and slipped her hand into his.

"Don't worry I'm sure we can handle it." they looked up as the door opened and a nurse stepped out with a clip board.

"Naomi Fluegal?" Naomi stood up and Brad soon followed as they were led into the back. Brad hated hospitals, they always made him extremely uncomfortable. They were led into a room and told that the doctor would be with them shortly.

Naomi sat fidgeting with the engagement ring around her finger. Brad watched her from the corner of the room and smiled.

"Hey calm down what are you so nervous about?"

"I don't know." she released the ring and leaned back on her arms and stared up at the ceiling. "Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Do you?" she shrugged her shoulders and trained her eyes on Brad.

"I kind of do, but I kind of want it a secret to."

"It's up to you." at that moment the doctor entered holding a clipboard. She glanced up and smiled before setting the board on the counter.

"So you are here for an ultrasound and a check up correct?" Naomi nodded and waited for the doctors instructions. "Go ahead and lie back and we'll have the ultrasound first." Naomi did as she was told and slowly lay back on the table while the doctor prepped her for the ultrasound. Brad had moved to the side of the table and now gripped Naomi's hand in his. Naomi watched the doctors face as she examined the ultrasound. The screen was turned away from Naomi at the moment so she couldn't see anything.

"Oh my."

"What? What's wrong." the doctor looked over at Naomi and smiled.

"Oh nothing is wrong at all."

"Then what is it?" questioned Brad. The doctor smiled and turned the screen around so Naomi could see.

"Congratulations, you are going to be having twins." Naomi felt a surge of emotion grip her throat as she stared at where the doctor was pointing on the screen. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks as her hand fluttered near her lips.

"Twins . . ." she murmured and squeezed Brad's hand.

"Would you like to know the sex?" questioned the doctor as she turned the screen back around to face her. Brad looked down at Naomi and waited for her answer. Naomi smiled and wiped away the tears on her cheeks. Not finding her voice she quickly nodded and waited anxiously.

"Alright." the doctor was silent for a few more minutes before looking back up.

"You are going to be having little boys." Naomi smiled and closed her eyes. She could hardly remember a time when she had been this happy. She was going to be starting her own family and they would be having twins!

"Can we get a picture of the sonogram?" questioned Naomi.

"Of course, just a moment, I'll be right back." the doctor left the room and Brad helped Naomi sit up.

"Can you believe it?" Brad smiled and pulled her into his embrace as a fresh wave of tears graced her cheeks.

"Well your hormones must be really out of whack, you're really emotional."

"I know." Naomi laughed in between tears and tightened her embrace. Brad rested his head against hers until the tears finally subsided and she pulled back. "I can't even begin to explain how happy I am right now."

"Don't worry I can tell."

The doctor entered the room again and asked Brad to step out while Naomi had her check up. She handed him the sonogram pictures and then waited for him to shut the door.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi smiled as she quickly pressed numbers into her cell phone and waited for her mother to answer. Finally on the third ring she picked up and her high friendly voice came on.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom it's me."

"Oh Naomi how did the doctors go?"

"Great everything is fine."

"Did you find out the sex of the baby?" Naomi smiled and rested her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah they're boys."

"They're?"

"We're having twins mom!" answered Naomi trying to keep the excitement out of her voice, but failing.

"Oh how wonderful! Hold on let me tell your father." Naomi's breath caught in her throat as the other end became muffled. She could hear her moms reassuring voice then her father's deeper more intimidating voice. she blinked in surprise as her father's voice came over the phone.

"Congratulations. You must be so happy."

"Oh I am and so is Brad. He's excited about being a dad." her own dad grunted in reply before handing the phone back to her mother.

"Well I better let you get to class. We'll see you later love."

"OK bye mom."

"Goodbye sweetheart." Naomi flipped the phone shut and tucked it away into her purse. Regaining her hold on her binder and books, Naomi set off at a brisk walk as she crossed the college campus to get to her class. Kris, Kelly and Leena were all waiting for her outside the door when she finally arrived.

"OK so don't leave us hanging how is everything?" questioned Kelly as she playfully rubbed Naomi's stomach. Naomi laughed and shooed her hand away.

"Everything is fine. And on top of that . . . We're having twin boys."

"Twins?" Cried Kelly as she grabbed Naomi's hands. Naomi nodded before smiling widely. She could feel the excitement grip her again as Kelly pulled her into a hug. They stepped back and Naomi moved her eyes to see what Leena and Kris were doing. Kris smiled before hugging Naomi lightly and then stepping back again.

"I am really glad everything is going so well for you. I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before."

"Yeah!" chimed in Leena as she to gave Naomi a hug. "You and Brad will be great parents!"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Sorry for the long wait. My friend was suppose to edit this for me and never did so please forgive me and try to ignore the mistakes ok.


	9. The Secret Is Out

The Bet 2: Dark Secrets

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 9

The Secret Is Out

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

The sun was shining brightly high overhead and the humidity was fairly low today. June was definitely the time for summer to begin, and not to mention for graduations to occur. Hundreds of seats had been set up in front of the stage and people were pouring in to the bleachers to look for their seats.

Brad found a seat quickly and hurriedly saved seats for Naomi's parents who had yet to arrive. He felt a hand on his arm and glanced down at his mother where she sat next to him with Lynn and his step dad.

"Brad you should relax they will get here."

"I know, but they were suppose to be here already."

"Oh Brad! Over here!" Brad looked up again and smiled as Naomi's mom scooted into the aisle and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Mr. Fluegal followed close behind and offered Brad a stiff hand shake before taking his seat and staring at the stage. Brad sank down onto his own chair and leaned back. He didn't like the idea of Naomi being out in this heat while she was six months pregnant, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She was determined to walk the line and graduate with the rest of her class and who was Brad to argue with her?

Naomi Stood waiting for their cue to enter the stadium and take their seats in on the football field. She couldn't believe she was finally done with school, she was graduating. She smiled and rested her hand on the part of her graduation gown that covered her stomach. One of the twins had the hiccups. It felt strange when one had the hiccups, but when they both had them it was even weirder.

Naomi looked up as music began to play, signaling their turn to enter the stadium. Smiling Naomi followed the girl in front of her. They took their seats and Naomi quickly glanced around the stadium in search of Brad and her family. She found them sitting a little in front of where her row was and she smiled and waved as Brad caught her eye. He smiled and waved back.

The ceremony moved quickly and soon they were announcing the names and were already on G. soon they were on H and Naomi found herself already standing and making her way to the stage.

"Kennedy Holland . . . Christine Horde . . . Naomi Hunter. . ." she smiled as a loud cheer erupted from her family and friends. Glancing out over the graduates, she could see the Taskers and Leena jumping out of their chairs and throwing their hands up into the air in celebration. Naomi took her diploma and made her way back to her seat.

The graduation didn't last much longer and soon fireworks began going off as the class song began to play. Most of the graduates threw their caps into the air while others pushed through the crowd as family and friends rushed onto the field.

Naomi finally made it into the stands and pushed through the crowd until she reached Brad, her parents and his mom and step dad.

"Man these people are crazy!" she exclaimed before being dragged into a hug by her mother who then lightly kissed her cheek. Brad hung back with his mom and step dad, allowing her parents to shower her with their praise. She looked over her mother's shoulder and smiled at him, before her dad pulled her into another hug. Jessica looked up and smiled at Brad as he draped his arm over her petite shoulders.

"Thanks for coming mom."

"It was no problem. I feel so bad that I missed yours."

"Don't it wasn't that big of a deal for me anyway, beside's you had Lynn to look after."

"I know, but I wish I could have just been there."

"Mom don't worry about it."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi laughed as she listened to the sound of the radio. She couldn't see where she was going because Brad had insisted that she wear a blind fold. As soon as their families had left, Brad had informed her that he had a surprise for her.

"Brad please tell me where you're taking me."

"Just be patient you'll see."

She waited quietly and tried to look around as Brad's black pick up came to a stop.

"Just wait here OK I'll be right back."

"Brad." she heard his door open and shut, but he had left the truck running. He returned a few seconds later and they continued on, but at a slower pace. Naomi waited quietly and sat up when Brad shut the truck off.

"OK you ready for this?" she nodded and waited. Brad walked around the truck and opened Naomi's door. Taking her hand he helped her out and walked her in front of him. "Alright here it is." he pulled the blind fold off and Naomi's eyes widened. In front of her was a huge two story log home. Stairs led up to a wrap around porch and the front door. The front of the house was nothing but windows all the way up to the roof so that you could see into the first floor room and if you were at the right level could see into the second floor. Behind the house were a few empty pastures and behind that were trees. In fact the home itself seemed to be centered in the woods. Near the porch steps was a sign that said for sail, with a SOLD placed over the top.

Naomi turned and stared up at Brad, curiosity in her eyes.

"What's going on here?"

"You said we needed a bigger place right. So I bought this for you, I know you like the country." Naomi smiled and threw her arms around Brad.

"It's beautiful! Where are we anyway?"

"Orange County. From what I've seen it seems like a pretty nice place." Naomi smiled again before kissing him lightly.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Yeah but it never gets old." She kissed him again before stepping back to look up at the house. Brad reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to the house and held it up to Naomi. She smiled before grabbing the key and quickly making her way up the steps. Putting it into the lock, she pushed the door opened and stepped into the house with Brad behind her.

Naomi stared around in amazement. To her left was a fairly large dining nook and to the right was a huge living room and in front of her was a long wide hallway. Everything was already fully furnished. Stepping into the dining area, Naomi disappeared through a door adjacent to the one she had entered and found herself in a spacious kitchen with an island. The island was line with river rock and there was so much room that Naomi couldn't find words to express herself.

She moved across the kitchen and pushed open another door and found herself in a game room. Three steps led down into the room where a pool table stood off to the left. To the right was a massive flat screen TV and an entertainment center and in front of that were two leather couches and a recliner.

Naomi wander through the room, eyes moving to take in everything from all the furniture to the many windows that offered a view to the beautiful country outside. A few other things were set up in the game room such as an air hockey game and a foosball table.

They went through yet another door with Brad leading the way and were met with what seemed to be a mud room. Naomi turned to Brad and arched a brow.

"I can't believe you did all this. What else does this house have?"

"Well from here you can go into the office or you can go back to where the hall way was. there are two stairs leading to the second floor. One leads to the master suite and the other to the rest of the second floor. From the living room you go up to the master suite or you can go into the library. The master suite has both a balcony that goes outside and one that looks down into the living room. The master bath has a large shower with about three shower heads and there is also a bath, you know one of those ones that looks like a jacuzzi.

And as for the rest of the second floor there are a total of 5 bedrooms. Each with its own bathroom. They all face the back of the house where there's a great view of a pool and the guest house."

"A guest house! I don't know what to say! Can we afford all this?"

"Of course . . . Well your father kind of helped until I get this whole thing with my manager straitened out."

"Brad this place is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. Come on I want to show you the second floor."

"OK." he took her hand and led her through another door and up the stairs. The whole house seemed so open and Naomi just couldn't seem to get over it. She was led around to the different rooms that were all furnished with beds and dressers. Then finally the last room Naomi didn't think she could be any more surprised. She had been telling Brad about how she wanted to do the nursery for the twins. The last room was just like she had pictured the twin's room to be. The rooms were all huge and two large windows looked out to where the sun could be seen setting through the trees.

The cribs, dressers, and changing tables were made out of wood like she had wanted. The blankets and other cloth items were green for one twin and blue for the other like she had wanted. Everything was perfect. Turning she threw her arms around Brad and buried her face against his neck.

"You never cease to amaze me." he held her tightly until she loosened her grip and smiled up at him. "OK show me the master suite!"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

_July_

Naomi quickly put her phone and wallet in her purse as she moved towards the door of their apartment. Boxes were stacked everywhere and poor Rosco was constantly hiding under their bed. He seemed to know something was going on and wasn't quite sure what it was.

Grabbing the keys off the side table, Naomi checked to make sure the door was locked before going down stairs to meet Kelly. They were going out for the day because Kelly had a date and needed some advice on what to wear.

Kelly looked up and smiled as Naomi stepped out of the apartment and made her way over.

"So you ready?" Naomi nodded and walked over to the passenger side of Kelly's car. They slid in and maneuvered out into traffic before starting up a conversation. "OK so tell me what this house is like that Brad bought you."

"It's incredible! It's huge and there's a guest house."

"Oh my God. He really went all out on it didn't he?" Naomi smiled and glanced out the window.

"I couldn't believe it. Well you'll get to see it when you and everyone help us move."

"Man I can't wait to see it." they were silent again and Kelly turned up the radio.

They stopped at the mall and walked around for an hour and a half until they had finally accumulated a full outfit. Kelly couldn't stop talking about this guy she had met at a club. She seemed completely excited about it and all Naomi could do was smiled at her friend's excitement.

"So you like the outfit right?"

"Yes Kelly or else I wouldn't have let you buy it."

"OK I'm just kind of nervous."

"Don't be, you'll be fine." Kelly nodded and continued driving.

"Hey do you mind stopping by a grocery store?"

"No not at all. I've got to pick up a few things anyway." they pulled into the parking lot of the store and walked inside. Naomi quickly went through the few things she needed and headed off to the designated aisles.

When she had gotten everything she needed, she went and waited in line.

"Hey Naomi." She glanced over her shoulder and frowned.

"What?"

"Look at this." She held up one of those gossip magazines and Naomi frowned at the image of her and Brad on the front page. The picture had been taken a few days ago when they had gone out to dinner. Naomi's hand shook as she grabbed the magazine and stared at it.

"Happy couple expecting, but does she know what he's hiding." Naomi read out loud and looked at Kelly. She almost didn't want to know what it said, she knew it was likely that the story wasn't true, but it was also possible that it was true. They had written about Benji and how his girlfriend had died.

Since then more stories had appeared about Jack and Bit and they were both true. Jack had helped his friend rob a store. His friend shot the owner and Jack was driving the car. He had got off with a promise of community service.

Bit had been driving under the influence and wrecked his car. The girl in the passenger seat was killed and Bit's friend had taken the blame for him. They all had their secrets and they were all true. Naomi was afraid this may be true also.

Kelly watched Naomi as they sat in the car. They hadn't left the parking lot yet and the magazine was sitting unopened on Naomi's lap.

"Hun. Whatever it is may not be true."

"I know, but all the other stories have been, I'm just worried. If Brad had a secret he would have told me wouldn't he?" Kelly was silent as they both looked down at the magazine. Naomi took it in her hands and slowly opened it to the page.

Kelly watched her read and was surprised when Naomi let the magazine drop from her fingers.

"Naomi-"

"Take me home please." Kelly nodded and drove out onto the road.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Brad was glad to finally get to the apartment after spending all day at the recording studio. He didn't want to be around there till he could figure out a way to get rid of Sarah, but nothing was coming to him.

Everyone else was getting anxious and irritated at the fact that their private lives were put out there for the world to read. Brad couldn't blame them either.

Reaching into his pocket he drew out his key and stepped into the apartment. He looked around at the silent Apartment. Naomi should have been home already. He moved farther into the apartment and stopped when he saw Naomi sitting on the couch.

"Naomi?" she peered over her shoulder at him before looking back down at her lap. Something wasn't right.

"Is it true?" she murmured and look back at him. Brad frowned and stepped closer.

"Is what true?"

"This." she responded and tossed something at him. He caught it and looked down at what it was. He held up the magazine and felt his heart drop into his stomach. Opening it he scanned the story inside before looking back up at Naomi. She stared at him as he tossed the magazine onto a near by table. "Well?"

Brad's mouth went dry as he looked anywhere, but at Naomi. Why the hell was all this happening? Why couldn't it just stay in the past?

"Yes it's true." two tears slipped down Naomi's cheek as she wrapped her arms around herself and turned away from Brad. He walked over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off and stepped away.

"Why didn't you tell me? We're not suppose to keep secrets from each other remember? Why wouldn't you tell me something like this?"

"Why? Maybe because I don't like thinking about it! Have you ever thought about that? I was trying to make it disappear and you know what else? I'd do it again if I had to. As long as it kept mom safe I'd do it a thousand times over."

"You still should have told me!" Brad shook his head and turned away from Naomi. He moved towards the door and grabbed his keys to his truck. "Where're you going?"

"Out." he slammed the door behind him, leaving Naomi in the deafening silence that followed his departure. Tears began slipping quickly down her cheeks as she slid to the ground and buried her face in her hands.

What had happened? They were so happy and now this had to come up. Naomi stood and called the first person she could think of.

"Hello?"

"Kelly it's Naomi."

"Hey what's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"It's true, it's all true and Brad just left. Do you think you could come over?"

"Of course! I'll be there in like five minutes."

"Thanks."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

alright another chapter enjoy


	10. The Explanation

The Bet 2: Dark Secrets

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 10

The Explanation

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

_Brad hurried up the stairs to their tattered apartment after having finished a quick game of basketball. He was thirteen and would be starting high school in two weeks, and was somewhat looking forward to it, if it meant getting away from his old man._

_When he got inside he could hear the TV on in the living room, signaling that his dad was home. He glanced at the clock and grimaced, his mom wouldn't be home for another half hour or so. Moving slowly into the apartment, he tried to slip into his room without being detected by his old man, but life seemed to be against him._

_"Brad is that you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Come here damn it!" Brad moved slowly into the tiny living room and stood behind the couch where his father sat._

_"What do you need?" his dad peered at him and sneered._

_"Get me a fucking beer now!" Brad nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. As he reached into the fridge one of his mother's kitchen knifes caught his eye. Pausing for a moment as thoughts began to build inside his mind, Brad slowly grabbed the beer and returned to the living room. He handed the beer to his dad and stepped back._

_His dad sneered before popping the top off and taking a long swig._

_"Get out of my sight now. I can't stand looking at you." on his way back to his room, Brad slipped into the kitchen and grabbed the large knife. Keeping it by his side he slipped into his room and hid the knife beneath his mattress. Sitting on his bed he began to finish his summer assignment. His mom was so proud that he had made it into the honors class at the high school for both English and American History. Brad only put up with it for her. He knew it made her happy, she was proud of him and he would do it just for her._

_Brad had fallen asleep on his opened Brave New World book when shouting soon awoke him. Quickly sitting up he glanced around before jumping off his bed and hurrying to the door. He opened it slightly and watched as his dad yelled at his mom for not getting him more beer. He slapped her hard across the cheek and then shoved her against the wall._

_"Damn it bitch you better go get it or else I'll make you regret the day you were born you stupid whore."_

_"Alright I'll be right back." she scrambled to her feet before grabbing her purse and hurrying out the door. Brad watched his dad throw his empty beer bottle against the wall, before sitting down and watching the TV again._

_Hot anger boiled inside Brad as he stepped away from the door and retrieved the hidden knife from beneath his mattress. He ran his finger along the edge and watched a line of red follow. Turning he slowly moved to his door and opened it._

_His dad was too distracted to hear him. Brad stepped closer to the couch and raised the knife up with both hands. Just as he was about to bring it down, his dad moved to the side and the knife was embedded into his shoulder. Brad didn't have time to think has his dad stood and back handed him._

_"You little son of a bitch. You wanna fight me!" he pulled the knife out of his shoulder and moved towards Brad. Brad looked around for something to protect himself, but didn't have time has his dad grabbed him and threw him across the room. Brad looked up and grabbed a part of the broken beer bottle and waited for his dad. _

_As soon as his dad grabbed him, Brad swung and hit him in the face with the bottle. Glass rooted in his cheek and thick drops of blood began to seep out. His dad grabbed his bloody face and was caught off guard as Brad launched forward and tackled him to the ground. The knife pierced Brad's shoulder, but was pulled out again by his father as they rolled around trying to gain control of the knife._

_Brad's eyes widened as the knife was shoved into his stomach. His dad grinned before letting go of the handle and sitting back against the couch. He leaned his head back on the cushions and grasped his bloody shoulder. Brad fell back and slowly pulled the knife out. He gripped his stomach before slowly pushing himself up and thrusting the knife into his dad's chest. His dad tensed, but had no time to react as Brad pulled the knife out again and stabbed him repeatedly._

_After the tenth time Brad let the knife drop and slowly moved away from his dad's bloody body. Leaning against the wall he looked around at the blood surrounding him and covering his body. Pressing his hand against his stomach he then held it up and watched the blood drip slowly down his arm._

_The door to the apartment opened and Jessica slipped in and shut the door behind her. Everything seemed quiet. She moved slowly into the living room and let the beer slip from her hands and crash to the floor._

_"Oh my God." blood was everywhere. Her eyes widened when she spotted Brad. She hurried over to him and held him against her. His eyes slowly opened and stared up at her. She glanced over at her husband and then back down at her son. "Brad . . . What did you do?"_

_"He won't hurt you again mom." he murmured as a thin trail of blood made it's way out of the corner of his mouth. She felt tears fill her eyes as she held him close. Her eyes found the wound in his stomach and her hand shot out to cover his._

_"Oh God look what he did to you!" she reached over for the cordless phone and quickly dialed 911 as Brad's eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Hang on Brad OK. Please just hang on."_

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Brad's hand unconsciously found the scar that was just above his belly button as memories from that day flooded his mind. He had later awoken in the hospital with stitches on both his stomach and shoulder. His mother was asleep in a chair next to the bed and the room was filled with a constant beeping.

He soon learned his father was pronounced dead at the scene and that Brad had been legally dead for ten minutes when they had arrived at the hospital. Now he was facing time in Juvenile hall. He would be there from thirteen till eighteen, without chance of getting out early. His mom tried to take the blame for him, but Brad wouldn't let her.

He could remember when she would come visit him, how much better and happier she looked without his father being around. He remembered the day he first met his step dad and found out he would soon have an older sister, but that was OK because he knew this man was a good man and would take care of his mom.

He remembered his mom being pregnant with Lynn his last year there. She was so happy, so excited to raise a child in a good home, not like how things had been with him. He was happy for her, she deserved a real family. Not the messed up one they had shared with the man that was his father.

Brad sighed and stared up at the dark sky. He hated these memories. He hated keeping it from Naomi, but he just wanted them to die and thought maybe if they weren't talked about they would die.

"What the hell do you want? Why can't you just leave me alone dad." of course no one answered save for the sounds of the cars out on the street. He held his face in his hands and began to feel the familiar ache in his stomach and shoulder.

Standing he slowly made his way back to his truck, where it was parked just down the street. He needed to talk with Naomi, so she'd understand the whole situation, but maybe he should wait till tomorrow. Give her and him some time to cool off. Starting the truck, Brad began making his way to Benji's apartment.

Riley idly petted her cat while she sat with her dad in their living room. They were once again watching How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days, which had become Riley's favorite movie. Benji yawned and leaned his head back against the couch. He sat up suddenly as someone knocked on the door. Riley jumped from the couch and ran to the door. She pulled a chair over to it and stood on it to peer through the peep hole.

"Daddy it's Brad!" she climbed down from the chair and quickly opened the door. "Hi!" Brad smiled and lifted Riley up into his arms.

"Hey kid how are you?"

"Good." Benji frowned as Brad shut the door and stepped into the apartment.

"Hey man what's up?" Brad set Riley back on her feet before looking up.

"It's kind of a long story. Do you mind if I stay here for tonight?"

"Uh sure, but what about Naomi?"

"She's OK, she's got a friend staying with her."

"Oh. Well let me put Riley to bed and then you can tell me all about it." Brad nodded and watched Benji lift Riley and carry her to her room. A few minutes later he returned with a blanket and pillow for Brad. "You can sleep on the couch. So what's up?"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi watched Kelly move about the kitchen as she made breakfast for Naomi. Naomi had offered but Kelly insisted that she do it.

"Maybe I should have let him explain before freaking out like I did." Kelly paused as she took down a box of pancake mix.

"Maybe, but I mean he should have told you."

"Yeah but look how bad it was." she murmured as she grabbed the magazine and opened it. "Have you seen these pictures." Kelly walked over to the couch and peered down at the page. There was a picture of the crime scene. Blood was all over the place. Another was of Brad and the bruises and stitches he had after the fight. There was also one of him in juvy.

"Yeah, but don't worry you guys will work things out now stop stressing it's not good for you or the twins." Naomi smiled and nodded.

"You're right." she jumped as the phone began to ring and reached over to answer it. "Hello?"

"Naomi . . . It's me."

"Hey. . . " Kelly looked up from the bowl she was mixing and watched as Naomi slid from the stool and disappeared into the living room. Naomi sat down on the couch and waited for Brad to say more.

"Listen. I'm sorry i didn't say anything before. I just I hate thinking about it."

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain. I was just. . . caught off guard."

"Look I'm working right now, but we'll talk tonight OK?"

"Alright. I'll see you then." she pressed the off button and wandered back into the kitchen. Kelly looked up and smiled.

"See everything is fine just like I said. Hey I've got an idea. Why don't I help you make a really nice dinner for you guys tonight?"

"Alright."

"Good, but first breakfast."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

"Alright I'll be back in a little bit."

"OK." Naomi watched Kelly leave before sighing and sitting down on the couch. She was watching Next and was slightly bored. Stretching out on the couch, she attempted to get some sleep. For what couldn't have been more than twenty minutes, the door banged open and two men entered the apartment. Hurrying to her feet, Naomi stared wide eyed at the two men that had just entered the apartment. She looked around frantically for something to protect herself with, but wasn't fast enough as one hurried towards her and grabbed her from behind.

"Let me go." she cried as the man's forearm pressed against her throat and his other hand grabbed onto her hip.

"You better knock it off if you want to live." tears quickly came to her eyes as the man holding her smiled. "That's a good girl." the second one reached into his pocket and pulled out a medicine bottle and syringe. "It's nothing personal you know? Your husband just doesn't know when to quite." the second man handed the syringe to the man holding her and without warning he jammed it into her thigh and injected the liquid.

"No!" Naomi shouted and began squirming. She bumped into the second guy, making him drop the bottle, before she fell to the floor and peered up at them. They both smirked before turning and running out of the apartment. Naomi glanced down at her leg, where the syringe was still stuck, and quickly pulled it out.

She cried out as a sharp pain raked through her body, making her cover her stomach protectively.

"Something's wrong." she murmured.

Kelly quickly grabbed the few groceries out of her car and made her way up the steps of Naomi's apartment complex. Using the key she was given, she slipped inside and started walking to the elevator. She frowned as two men hurried by. Staring after them, she looked back in the direction they had come from. Now that she had thought about it, they didn't look familiar.

Suddenly feeling panic grip her she hurried to the elevator and pushed the button for Naomi's floor. She felt the blood drain from her face when she saw the broken door. Forgetting the groceries she let them drop before running inside in search for her friend.

She was on the floor sobbing and holding her stomach. A syringe lay a few feet away along with a small bottle.

"Naomi what happened?"

"Something's wrong." Kelly knelt by her friend and quickly helped her up.

"Come on I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm having contractions and my water broke, but it's too soon!" Kelly grabbed the bottle off of the ground and quickly helped Naomi down to her car.

"Just hang on OK?" Naomi leaned back in the seat and tried to calm herself as another contraction raked through her body. "Damn I shouldn't have left you!"

When they reached the hospital, Naomi was quickly taken away, while a doctor asked Kelly a few questions. She then handed the bottle over and the police were called.

"Now miss just have a seat in the waiting room and we'll take care of your friend. We'll let you know how she's doing." Kelly nodded and walked down the hall to the waiting room to wait for the police. She walked over to one of the pay phones and quickly dialed Brad's cell number.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Brad set his guitar down as the shrill ringing of his cell phone filled the recording studio. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Brad it's Kelly."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Naomi, we're at the hospital. You need to get here now."

"Shit!" Everyone jumped as Brad threw his phone across the room and buried his fingers in his hair. "Fuck I shouldn't have left her alone!"

"What's wrong?" questioned Benji as he stood up and walked over to Brad.

"I've gotta go, Naomi's in the hospital."

"Here I'll take you because your in no condition to drive." Brad nodded and quickly left the room.

"Come on Riley let's go."

It took them two hours because of traffic to get to the hospital and by that time the cops had already questioned Kelly and left. Kelly quickly stood as Brad burst through the doors and looked around.

"Brad." seeing Kelly he quickly walked over to her.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the recovery room, but they had to perform an emergency C-section." Brad stared at her and could see the worry in her eyes.

"Where are the twins?"

"They're in the ICU. You should talk to the doctors, but you really need to go see Naomi. She's in room 305." Brad's mouth went dry as he moved down the hall in search of Naomi's room. He found it easily enough and slowly pushed the door open. Naomi was lying on the bed with an IV in her wrist, and an oxygen in her nose. She looked extremely pale and her heart monitor was beating weakly.

Brad moved to the side of the bed and sank down into the chair. He grabbed her hand and laid his forehead against the side of the bed as the sting of tears filled his eyes, but didn't fall.

"Brad you're here." Brad jerked his head up and smiled at Naomi and she watched him drowsily.

"I'm so sorry baby I shouldn't have left you-"

"Brad don't blame yourself. We couldn't have predicted this." Brad kissed her hand then looked over his shoulder as a doctor entered the room.

"Mrs. Hunter you should be resting."

"I know, but how are the twins?" the doctor didn't answer as he moved to the other side of the bed and checked the IV pouches and other machines. He then looked back at Brad and Naomi and sighed.

"They're only 3lbs right now. They're two months premature and their lungs are not fully developed yet. I hate to say this, but it doesn't look good. I give them 30 days at the most." a loud sob escaped Naomi as her hand flew to her mouth and tears began to slip down her cheeks. "I am so sorry." Brad clenched his fists as anger flooded his body, like a raging river. He quickly stood from the chair and glared at the man across from him.

"So that's it you're just going to give up on them?"

"You have to understand Mr. Hunter. I've seen many cases like these and more times then not the infant has not made it. There is a chance they will make it, but a very slim one." Brad turned and kicked the chair across the room, causing it to bang into the wall.

"Mr. Hunter please calm down."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down. You damn doctors are worthless."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you don't control yourself."

"Brad." Naomi's tear filled voice drew his attention away from the doctor. He walked over to her bed and held her hand. The doctor slipped out of the room and shut the door. Brad sighed and retrieved his chair from against the wall. "Why is this happening." Brad squeezed his eyes shut and held her hand tightly in hers.

"I don't know, but they'll be OK." sobs raked Naomi's body and Brad felt a tear slip from his own eyes. He held her until she had cried herself to sleep. Standing slowly, he kissed her forehead and stepped into the hallway. A nurse stopped by him and smiled.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I want to see my sons. They're in the ICU."

"Oh well just a moment let me talk to the doctor really quick." Brad nodded and watched her disappear around the corner. She reappeared a few minutes later and motioned for Brad to follow her. They got into the elevator and walked down a few halls till they came to a door that said ICU on it. The nurse led the way through and stopped in front of a smaller door just down the hall.

"I will tell you now, you are not allowed to touch them." Brad nodded and opened, then closed the door behind him. Two machines stood in the center of the room and inside each one lay the twins. They were so tiny that Brad could have held them with just one hand. They were hooked up to hundreds of wires and tubes and were only dressed in diapers.

Brad rubbed his face before stepping closer and peering down at them. It wasn't fair, they had to make it. Brad didn't think he could handle it if they didn't. They weren't named yet either. He and Naomi had discussed it, but never officially decided on names.

"You both can make it. Please you've just gotta be strong."

When he returned to Naomi's room she was sitting up and looking out the window. She looked at him when he entered the room and smiled.

"Did you see them?"

"Yeah, you know we haven't named them yet. What do you think?"

"I like Wade and Wesley." Brad nodded in agreement and sat down.

"And their middle names?" Naomi smiled.

"Wade Bradly and Wesley Christopher."

"Christopher?"

"Yeah, that's my dad's middle name. you don't mind do you?"

"No of course not." Naomi fell silent again.

"They just have to make it." she murmured and squeezed Brad's hand.

"I know."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Brad stared with half lidded eyes at the new guitar that had been set up in the store where he bought all his music supplies. He had come in to look for guitar strings when his attention had immediately been caught by the display. He looked over his shoulder as someone walked in from the back and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Fuma, I had no idea you worked here." the woman nodded and leaned on the counter.

"Yeah the whole music career thing didn't quite work out, but I hear you're doing good. Congratulations on your wedding and the twins."

"Uh thanks." Brad paid for the guitar strings he had come for and headed to the door.

"Oh Brad." he paused and looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Listen I know we weren't on good terms the last time we saw each other, but if you need anything, and I mean anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks I'll remember that." he let the door swing shut behind him and stared out over the traffic in front of him. He was tired from all the hours at the hospital, but the twins were getting stronger and had already surpassed the 30 day mark. They were due to come home today and then the real work would begin. The getting up at any hour of the night. The changing and the feeding and the crying. It didn't matter though, because whether Brad was ready or not, he now had two kids.

When he had arrived at the hospital Naomi was waiting for him and smiled. The twins were still in the nursery and Naomi hurried off to bring them out. Brad waited for her and smiled when she appeared again with a nurse and the twins. The nurse handed him the car seat she was holding and then said goodbye and walked away.

Brad looked down into blue eyes that stared up at him, wide and curious. The one he was holding was the oldest and the one they had named Wade. He was slightly smaller than his brother and tended to sleep more as well.

"So you ready to go home daddy?" Brad looked up and smiled.

"Yeah let's go." they were still living in the apartment, but were almost one hundred percent moved out. Only a few boxes remain, Naomi and Brad's bed, and they had to bring the cribs from the other house so the twins would have somewhere to sleep.

They walked out to Brad's pickup and buckled in the car seats before climbing into the front and began the slow move through traffic.

"You know it's good we're moving out of the city." Naomi glanced at Brad as he stared out at the road. "Because this truck isn't really meant for the city."

"Yeah well soon you'll have plenty of room." Brad nodded before putting the brakes on as some idiot pulled out in front of him.

Naomi closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat and sighed. She was glad that they were moving out of the city.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Sarah sat and angrily stared across her office. She had thought that this one would finally break them all, but somehow they still managed to feebly hang on, like if they were to give up they would die. She slammed her fists onto the table and stood up. She turned around and stared out of her window as she began to make an attempt to formulate a new plan.

What was she going to do though? If digging up their past wouldn't crack them then what would. She knew it had to be Brad she went after. He seemed to be the one holding them up, keeping them fighting her, even if he didn't realize it.

She figured she had to make them feel helpless. Everyone crumbled when the ones they loved were hurt because of them. Brad had plenty to lose at the moment. A pretty little wife, and now twin sons. He would feel helpless beyond healing if anything happened to them. Her plan had not worked the last time, but if she could just think of some other way now. The only other one that had someone to lose was Benji, if she had to, she would go after them to. Maybe she'd use them as a warning to the others and this would be her last warning.

Sarah turned away from the window and let her gaze settle on the numerous pictures spread out on her desk. Some were quite gruesome she had to admit, but she didn't really care. She wanted one thing and she would get it.

Her fingers brushed over the glossy finish, moving some out of the way of others as she examined them all again. Not even these could make the people completely turn against Devilzcrow. The picture that probably jumped out at her the most was the coroner photo of Brad's father. His eyes were open and cold and the stab wounds were covering his chest in angry slashes.

It was hard to believe that a thirteen year old had done that to their own father. However she didn't care, didn't feel sympathy for him. She only wanted one thing and that was their money.

Moving the pictures into a neat stack, Sarah dumped them into her desk drawer and leaned back in her leather office chair. She needed to think. What could she do this time?

She sat up in her chair as the phone on her desk began to ring. Reaching over she pressed the speaker button.

"Yes?"

"Sarah, Brad Hunter is here to see you." rubbing her temple Sarah blinked before replying.

"Alright send him in." she pressed the phone off and moved her eyes to the door as it banged open and Brad stormed in. His blue eyes were cold with anger as he glared down at her. "Well Brad Hunter isn't this a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Don't give me that! You know what I want!"

"Please don't shout or else I will have to call security."

"Just stay away from my family and the rest of the band." Sarah watched him and kept her features stoic.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Bullshit you do know and I want you to stop. This is my only warning. If you harm them again you'll regret it." before she could respond, Brad spun on his heel and left the room. The door slammed shut behind him and then the room was thrust into silence. If anyone would be regretting anything, it would be Brad and it would be soon.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi stared out the window at the bright blue sky that hung just above the trees. She was glad that they had finally moved. Things were so much different out here, a lot more relaxing then having to stay in the city.

She smiled down at the twins as they lay smiling side by side on a blanket spread out on the hardwood floor. They were both identical with their blue eyes and light brown hair and the only way Naomi could tell them apart was that Wade had a brown spot in his right eye while the rest was blue and Wesley had a birth mark on his lower back. It was a spot, just a little darker then the rest of his skin and vaguely resembled a triangle. Other than that though they looked completely alike.

She looked up as a car pulled up in front of the house and she smiled when she recognized it. Standing, she walked to the door and opened it as Riley bounded up their front steps and smiled up at her.

"Hi Naomi!"

"Hey Riley how are you?"

"Good." her attention was immediately taken away as Rosco hurried behind Naomi and stared up at her. Naomi let the little girl in and smiled at Benji as he climbed the steps.

"I just can't get over how big this place is."

"I know. What are you doing here?"

"Oh Brad asked me to bring the last few boxes from your guy's apartment. Besides I needed to talk to him anyway."

"Oh OK well he's upstairs unpacking some things. Just go down the hall there and up the stairs."

"Thanks." he moved passed Naomi and quickly climbed the stairs. All the doors were shut on the second floor save for one right in the middle. He walked over to the door and peered inside. Brad was unpacking some boxes and was almost finished. Brad looked up from the box he was unpacking and smiled.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Well I brought those last boxes and I've got to talk to you." Brad could see the urgency in Benji's face and slowly stood up.

"What's wrong?"

"You didn't tell Sarah did you? That you were moving?"

"No man I didn't want her to know."

"Yeah well someone broke into your old apartment, seems like whoever it was, was wanting you to be there. And she's threatened me a few times. I just want to warn you ok. If she wanted to she could find you now." Brad nodded and leaned against the wall. Something had to be done about Sarah. He couldn't let her to continue threatening him.

He moved away from the wall and walked out of the room with Benji following behind. Naomi looked up and watched them walk down the stairs and she frowned slightly at the expression on Brad's face.

"What's wrong." Brad looked up and smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing. I'm gonna run into town and get some dinner alright? Riley's gonna stay here."

"OK." she watched the two men leave before turning back to Riley and smiling. "Well we just got the cable hooked up so if you want you can go watch TV."

"OK." the little girl wandered over to the TV and quickly turned it on. She sank down onto the carpet next to Rosco and was soon immersed in the show she was watching. Naomi smiled and wandered over to where the twins were lying on their blanket. Wesley was sleeping soundly and Wade was cooing quietly, while he chewed on a teething ring.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

R&R if you will.


	11. Say Goodbye

The Bet 2: Dark Secrets

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 11

Say Goodbye

The rating has gone up because of this chapter. There is a rape scene so if you are not comfortable with that you can skip it. I've marked the beginning and end of that scene so feel free to just jump over it. Enjoy and R and R please.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Benji sank down onto the couch and leaned his head back. Riley's birthday party had finally ended and now only Naomi and Brad were still there. He felt so tired, like he hadn't had a good nights sleep in weeks. Sitting up with as groan, Benji watched Riley as she played with the twins. They stared at her with big blue eyes and brown hair sticking up in every direction. Naomi couldn't ever get it to actually lay flat.

Wesley crawled to Riley as she held out a toy for him. Small gurgling noises slipped from his mouth as he took the toy and stuck it into his mouth. Riley smiled and pulled the baby onto her lap and hugged him close to her. Benji looked over his shoulder as Brad emerged from the kitchen and sat next to him. He looked worn out and stressed and he probably felt the same, if not worse than Benji did. Benji knew there was something on Brad's mind, and he had a pretty good idea what it was.

"So what's wrong?" Brad's piercing gaze jumped to Benji before sighing and letting his head fall back against the couch.

"Things have been really stressful for me. I can't leave the house without worry about Naomi and the twins."

"I know something needs to be done, but I think you need to relax a little. We'll figure out something later."

"You're probably right."

"About what?" both men turned to look at Naomi as she walked out of the kitchen and studied their faces.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Brad was quick to respond and watched Naomi step around the couch. Before anything could be said though. A knock came from the door. Benji looked over his shoulder and stared at the door. He wasn't expecting anyone and something told him not to answer it. He went against his better judgment though and stood up and walked across the room. Before he even touched the knob though, the door banged open and hit Benji in the face. It sent him falling to the floor. Warm blood spurted from his nose and Naomi quickly sent Riley into her room with the twins.

Brad stepped in front of Naomi and neither of them could see Benji from where they stood. They were both worried, but didn't dare to move as the two intruders stepped into the apartment and shut the door. They were dressed in black and were holding guns that had silencers attached to them. Naomi felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, and she quickly pressed herself into Brad's back.

"Who the hell are you?" Brad's voice was surprisingly calm as he stared at the men without blinking.

"Sarah says it's time for you to go. Oh but don't worry the other two will share the same fate." Brad took a step forward, but stopped when the first man raised his gun. His hair was dark brown and a long scar ran from his brow to his chin. His eyes were dull and grey and stubble lined his jaw. The second seemed much younger with black hair and fierce green eyes. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his frame. His hair was black and slightly shaggy and fell into his eyes. Scar looked back at his comrade and motioned toward the direction Riley had gone.

"Go find the children. Make sure they're alright Tracer." Tracer nodded and disappeared down the hall. Naomi moved toward him, but stopped when the man with the scar aimed his gun at her. Scar grinned and walked around Benji from where he lay on the floor, still gripping his nose, which was gushing with blood. "I really hate to do this, but a job is a job." he aimed his gun at Benji, but before the trigger could be pulled, Brad lurched forward and tackled him against the wall.

The gun slipped from the man's hand, but he quickly recovered and shoved his weight against Brad and sent them stumbling to the floor. They landed next to the gun and before Brad could grab it, scar wrapped his fingers around it and quickly pulled the trigger. Brad pushed the gun away and the bullet shot into the back of the couch.

Naomi watched wide eyed before hurry over to Benji and helping him sit up. Their attention was drawn to the hall where Tracer reemerged carrying Wesley. Riley was in front of him with Wade and his gun was pointed at the poor girl's head.

"That's enough." Brad stopped fighting scar and stared at the man that now held his son. "Malcolm you alright?" Malcolm grunted and he stood up and tucked his gun into the waistband of his jeans. Turning his head he spit out blood before glaring down at Brad and sending a swift kick into his ribs.

"You know we may not have hurt the kids, but because of that crap you pulled they'll probably be joining you."

"Don't touch them!" Grey eyes shifted over to Naomi before glaring.

"Shut your mouth!" immediately Wesley began to cry and squirm in Tracer's arms. Frowning, the man motioned for Riley to move to the couch and set Wesley down with her. Stepping back he made sure to keep the gun on her as he looked up at Malcolm. "Now we're not going to kill you right away. We figured we'll give you some time to think about what you've done. Go sit on the couch." Brad slowly stood and helped Benji to his feet.

"Can I please get him something for his nose?" Malcolm looked at Naomi and back at Benji.

"Fine, Tracer go with her." the younger man nodded and followed into the kitchen. Naomi's mind began to work as she dug through a drawer and pulled out a dish towel. She took her time wetting the fabric before turning back to Tracer. She needed to find a way to get his gun.

"Hurry up." he motioned with the gun and Naomi didn't argue as she slipped past him and back into the living room. She sat next to Benji and pressed the towel to his face. He replaced her hand with his own and kept his head back against the couch. Riley stared at him worriedly as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Take the woman and the kids to the room at the end of the hall and don't let them out until I come get you." Tracer stood up and nodded. He motioned for Naomi to get the twins and for her and Riley to get up.

"Come on Riley." Naomi whispered as she picked up Wesley. Riley nodded and lifted Wade into her arms and followed closely behind Naomi as they walked down the hall to Benji's room. Tracer followed in after them and shut the door. Riley stayed behind Naomi, hugging Wade tightly to herself. Naomi stared at Tracer as he locked the door and tucked his gun into the waistband of his jeans. He couldn't have been more then twenty four or so. How did someone so young get mixed up in this kind of business?

Naomi led Riley over to the bed and sat down on it, not taking her eyes from their attacker. He was watching her as well and stayed leaning against the door. His green gaze danced over her body before moving back to her face.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Don't take it too personally. It's just a job."

"How much are you being paid to torture us?"

"Two grand." he showed no emotion on his face as his gaze held hers. She didn't know what he was thinking or what they had planned, but she had to do something, she just didn't know what. Naomi glanced at Riley as she leaned against her and attempted to wipe away her tears. Naomi sent a fleeting look around the room before her gaze landed on the bathroom door.

"Riley why don't you go stay in the bathroom with the twins alright?" Naomi stood and followed the little girl to the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" Naomi whirled and pinned Tracer with a glare.

"They don't need to stay in here with you! Don't you think you've traumatized her enough?" he didn't reply and Naomi followed Riley into the bathroom. "Stay in here and lock the door alright? Don't come out until I come get you." Riley nodded and locked the door as Naomi shut it. Tracer watched her walk back to the bed before stepping away from the door. Naomi gazed at him cautiously as he made his way around the room. His green eyes flicked over the walls and the bedside table where a picture of Riley stood. He picked it up, his slender fingers tracing the outline of the girls face. He set it back down and ran his hand quickly through his hair. His bangs immediately fell back into his eyes as his hand came away and fell back down to his side.

"Look I really am sorry that we have to do this, but its our job. It's what we're good at."

"Do you enjoy this? Basically you're a hit man, do you enjoy killing innocent people?"

"It's not about enjoying it, I need the money."

"Then why can't you do something else? Get a real job?"

"Because I don't even have a high school diploma and I'm sorry but fast food just doesn't cut it for me."

"You're a bastard." Tracer smirked and stepped closer to Naomi and gripped her chin in his hand. Naomi didn't move as his eyes searched her face. She could feel his breath on her face as he stared into her eyes. "Let go of me." she was surprised by her composure. She couldn't panic she had to keep thinking. Tracer grinned and leaned in a little closer.

"Ah come on. I mean you're going to die anyway why not have a little fun before you go?"

"You're disgusting." she slapped his hand away from her face and glared at him as he shrugged and walked across the room to stare out the window.

"Well if you change your mind, the offer is on the table." Naomi quickly scanned the bedroom and stopped on the small set of weights in the corner. She glanced back at Tracer before quietly making her way over to the weights. She kept her eyes on Tracer as she bent and grabbed one of the short bars that didn't have any weights on it.

She sat back down on the bed and hid the bar against her leg. Naomi could feel the panic in her chest, but did her best to calm her frayed nerves. She was going to be so glad once this was all over.

"You know maybe you're right." her voice flowed from her in a low husky whisper that sent a shiver down Tracer's back as he looked over his shoulder at the woman on the bed. A smug grin crossed his features as he turned away from the window and let his eyes travel her body. Adrenaline raced through his blood system as he stepped closer to the bed.

"Glad you see it my way." Naomi gripped the hidden bar tightly in her hand as she let a seductive grin grace her features. Her skin prickled as his hand encircled her upper arm and his face leaned down to hers. She swallowed the bile that threatened to come as his lips roughly covered hers. She pretended to like it and stood up, placing her hand on his chest. His hand snaked around her waist and before he could react, she pushed him back and swung the bar into the side of his head.

It connected with his skull and filled the room with a sickening crack. He dropped to the ground with a loud thump and Naomi let the bar slip from her hand. She stared at the body at her feet, knowing he wasn't dead, and bent to retrieve the gun from the waist of his jeans. Her hands were shaking and it took her a moment to try and get them to stop.

Her lips were dry and her heart was beating so fast she thought it might rip out of her chest. The gun was cold in her hands and she did her best to not think about what she was prepared to do. Flicking the safety off, Naomi opened the bedroom door and slipped into the hallway.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Brad glowered at the man in front of him. He wanted nothing more then to add another scar to accompany the first one on his face. But that gun was pointed on them and he didn't want to risk Benji's safety or the others, after all this was mainly Brad's fault for not wanting to comply with Sarah's wishes.

If looks could kill the man would have dropped dead the instant he stepped through the door, but unfortunately looks didn't kill and this man was very much alive. He paced in front of the couch, tapping the gun against his jaw before his grey eyes snapped to the side and stared at them.

"Why must you be so stubborn? It wouldn't have come to this if you have just done what was asked of you."

"We're not going to let some bitch tell us what to do!"

"Shut up! Did I say you could talk?" he stopped walking and turned his body towards them. His eyes moved from Benji's bloody nose, to Brad's icy glare. "I wonder how Tracer is doing back there. I think when I'm done with you two I'll let him have his way with your wife how does that sound? Or maybe he already is?" before he finished speaking Brad pushed himself up, but Malcolm was quicker and his finger pulled the trigger. The bullet shot through the air and pierced the flesh on Brad's shoulder and sent him back onto the couch.

"Son of a bitch!" he gripped his shoulder and gritted his teeth as blood seeped through his fingers and down his arm. The pain was immense and it was soon fogging Brad's head. It felt like a hot iron had been stabbed into his arm. Malcolm smirked, watching Brad sit in agony.

"Now I suggest you behave or I'll have to shoot you again." to emphasize his point he pressed the gun to Brad's forehead and grinned maliciously. Brad stared at him, seemingly unfazed, but inside it felt like his heart was in the middle of a war. It pounded so hard against his chest that it hurt. Small beads of sweat formed on his brow and finally the gun was pulled away.

"P-put the gun down!" all three men turned to stare at Naomi where she stood in the entrance to the hallway with the gun raised to Malcolm's head. Her hands were shaky, but her eyes were cold and hard. Brad quickly looked her over and was relieved to see that she was for what he could tell, unharmed.

"Where's Tracer?"

"He's taking a short nap now put the gun down."

"You won't shoot me, you don't have the guts."

"Don't push me!" Malcolm's attention was fully on Naomi. Ignoring the pain, Brad shot up from the couch and plowed into Malcolm's side. They fell against the wall and the gun Malcolm was holding fell to the ground. Growling deep in his throat, Malcolm jammed his thumb into the bullet wound on Brad's shoulder.

"God damn it!" Brad stumbled away and grasped his shoulder. Naomi panicked as she watched Brad bend over and hang onto his arm. She couldn't shoot Malcolm because Brad was in the way. Malcolm bent to pick up the gun, and Brad launched at him again. The gun disappeared in between the two and then they stopped all at once. Naomi's heart jumped up into her throat as blood dripped down onto the carpet. Then slowly Brad fell to his knees and his hands shot to his stomach as he collapsed onto his back.

"Brad!" with shaky hands Naomi lifted the gun and pulled the trigger three times. The bullets lodged themselves into Malcolm's chest and he crumbled to the floor beside Brad. Naomi dropped the gun as Benji rushed to Brad's side and pressed his hand against his stomach. "Brad!" Naomi took a step towards him, but screamed as an arm snaked around her throat.

Brad stared up at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. The pain had been so enormous and he could taste blood in his mouth. He could hear Naomi say his name, but her voice was muffled and Benji's face was blurry before him. His eyes shifted in the direction Naomi was in and could barely make out that the other attacker had her by the throat. Then everything was black.

"Let her go!" Benji quickly got to his feet and stared at Tracer. Brad was passed out and he didn't look good. His skin was cold and clammy and he had been shaking.

"What will you do if I don't?"

"Just let her go." Tracer only grinned and pushed Naomi roughly to the floor. The side of her face banged against the wall and she could feel blood trickle slowly down to her jaw. Benji shot himself at Tracer and managed to punch him in the face. Naomi crawled over to Brad's side and pressed her hands into the bullet wound in his stomach. Tears clung to her eyelashes and she was trembling all over.

"Oh God Brad." her head snapped up as Benji was thrown to the floor and three swift kicks were sent into his side. He rolled over, holding onto his side as a grotesque gurgling noise filled his lungs. Before Benji could defend himself, Tracer pulled him up by his shirt and punched him in the face. Benji collapsed onto the ground and lay their motionless.

Naomi's eyes widened in panic as Tracer crossed the room and hauled her up by her arm.

"Now you're going to pay for hitting me with that bar."

"Let go of me!"

"Oh I don't think so."

**(AN. If you don't wish to read this part, I recommend skipping ahead)**

He dragged her back down the hall and threw her onto Benji's bed. She tried to scoot away, but he grabbed her and began wrapping duct tape, that he had found, around her wrists and to the headboard. Naomi tried to get her legs up between her and Tracer, but he pressed himself against her body, pinning her to the bed.

Her wrists were hurting and it made her sick to feel his hands on her. His fingers were cold as they slipped under her tank top and up her sides. She tried to push him off, but her efforts were futile. His lips were on hers forcefully and she could feel his tongue brushing against her lips. She whimpered as more tears slipped down her cheeks. His lips moved from hers and made a line down her neck, nipping at her skin till it was red.

"Please don't do this! Let me go!"

"Come on honey you might enjoy it." his smirk was uncaring as he pushed her shirt up and undid the clasps of her bra. His touch burned like an acid and Naomi had to keep herself from getting sick. His hands were everywhere, rough and unwelcoming. His mouth was on her chest and his hands grabbed her forcefully. "If I didn't know I would have never guessed you were a mom." she hated the sound of his voice.

"Fuck you!" she spat back. Her head snapped to the side as he hit her and pressed his fingers into her throat. Her lip split and a warm stream of blood ran down her chin. She could feel the side of her face swelling up and she could barely breath.

"You better watch your mouth if you want to see those two little brats of yours again." Naomi bit the inside of her cheek and squeezed her eyes shut as he moved his hands down and quickly unbuttoned her pants.

"Please don't." She pleaded. Her voice was tear filled, but he didn't care. Naomi had never felt so dirty before. She wanted nothing more then to be at her house with her sons and Brad. How had all of this happened? She swallowed the bile in her mouth and tried not to cry even as this man raped her. She wanted to go home.

**(End)**

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Benji groaned as his vision slowly cleared. His entire side felt as if it were on fire. Rolling over he pushed himself onto his knees and spit out blood. He tried to think of what had happened and sat up quickly as it all came back to him. That man had Naomi. Somehow he managed to stand and grabbed up one of the guns that had been dropped. He stumbled down the hall and pushed opened the door. The man had just finished buttoning his pants as he turned to face the door. Benji aimed and fired. The bullet pierced his skull and his green eyes went dull as he dropped to the ground.

Benji's eyes moved to Naomi and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. She was curled on her side, her arms tied over her head with tape. Her entire body was shaking as sobs raked through her body. Benji tossed the gun to the ground and hurried to the bed. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a pocket knife and began cutting her hands free.

As soon as the tape gave way she pulled her hands to her chest and held herself. Benji reached for the sheet on his bed and wrapped it around Naomi.

"Naomi I'm so sorry." he helped her sit up and tucked the blanket tighter around her. "I'm going to go call 911 alright I'll be right back." Naomi nodded, but didn't look up at him. As soon as Benji called 911 he called his mother and asked her to come as soon as she could. It took the ambulance ten minutes to get to the apartment and they were all rushed to the hospital where Brad was immediately sent to the ICU along with Naomi. Benji was sent to surgery to fix his punctured lung and Riley and the twins had to be watched by a nurse until Benji's mother arrived, which wouldn't be for another seven hours.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Well here's another chapter. I'm going to try and get another up soon, because this story is almost finished. Sorry this is taking so long. Thanks for the review Phoenix07 I really appreciate it.

Audi!


	12. All We Can Do Is Pray

The Bet 2: Dark Secrets

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 12

All We Can Do Is Pray

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Benji stirred and opened his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of the hospital ceiling as his eyes fluttered open. He tried to figure out what it was that had awoke him and turned his head and smiled as Riley slipped into the room with her Grandma in tow. He smiled tiredly as he held out his hand for her. Cautiously, Riley slipped her hand into his and smiled back.

Benji had been in the hospital for three days now and this was the first time he was able to have visitors. Slowly he pulled Riley into his arms and held her close, being careful to not let her touch the stitched that were in his chest.

"I missed you so much Daddy."

"I missed you to. Have you been behaving?" he felt her nod her head before Squeezing his neck more tightly. "Good. How are the twins doing?"

"They cry sometimes, but they're being good." Benji looked up as his mother stepped to the edge of the bed. She looked tired and it seemed her once black hair had more gray in it then the last time he had seen her. She reached out and brushed his hair from his face before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"The doctors say you will be able to leave most likely tomorrow."

"Do you know how Brad and Naomi are?" his mother sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Naomi is going to be alright. They are keeping her for a few extra days, but they say her injuries are mostly emotional, although she does have some physical ones as well." Benji felt sick to his stomach just thinking about what that bastard had done to her. On top of that all he felt such unbelievable guilt. He should have been there to stop him. There was nothing Brad could do so she was his responsibility and he had failed. Benji was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of his mom's voice again. "I'm afraid though, that Brad has yet to wake up. He's still in ICU and the doctors are worried that he may not come out of it. He was really bad when they brought him in, he lost so much blood. They've done all they can for him so now its up to him on whether he makes it or not." Benji stared at his mother and could see the sorrow that filled her eyes. She had met everyone before, and when ever they would see her she treated them all like they were her sons. She turned to him again and smiled weakly. "There's someone else here to see you." Benji frowned as his mom stood and walked to the door. She disappeared into the hallway and Benji looked down at Riley to see her smiling up at him.

"It's a surprise!" her grin was so wide that Benji couldn't keep himself from smiling. He looked up and watched the door to the room as it opened. His eyes widened in surprise as a woman stepped in. Her hair was black and razor cut and her eyes were such a bright green that they almost glowed. She smiled softly before hurrying to the bed and throwing her arms around Benji's neck.

"Kira, what are you doing here?" Kira had gone to school with Benji and had been there for him when Riley was born. She had become a good friend and had helped out with Riley whenever she could. She looked even more beautiful then the last time he had seen her. The young woman smiled down at him before pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

"Your mom asked me to come with her. Besides you never come visit or anything and I really missed you and Riley." she hugged him again and Benji slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you came." Kira pulled back and frowned down at him. She knew he was worried, heck they were all worried.

"Benji your friends, they'll be OK. I know they will."

"I hope you're right." he leaned back in the pillows as his chest began to ache where the stitches had been put. Kira looked at him worriedly before quickly standing from the bed and smiling slightly.

"You need some more rest. So I'll go take Riley and get some lunch. We'll be back later OK." Benji nodded and waved goodbye to Riley as she smiled up at him.

"Bye daddy." he watched them leave, before allowing himself to think about the others. Naomi was awake, but how was she really feeling and Brad . . . If she lost Brad now how could she possibly get over what had happened. The twins would have to grow up without a Dad. Benji hardly ever prayed, but he felt the need to do so now.

"God . . . Please let everything be ok."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi stared up at the ceiling and felt like her soul had been crushed, like her will to live had been ripped out of her. She felt dirty, even after the shower, she still felt horribly dirty. she tried not to think and fought to keep her mind a complete blank. No matter how hard she tried though, the memories would flood back and take over like the plague.

She could feel his hands on her skin and his mouth on her body and it made her want to puke. Feeling her stomach heave, Naomi rolled to the side and reached for the bed pan. She barely had time to pull it up before her stomach took the liberty of emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Naomi are you alright?" Naomi glanced up from the bed pan and met her mother's gaze before leaning back into the pan and dry heaving. Mrs. Fluegal stared at her worriedly and gently rubbed her back as she set the bed pan down and leaned back into the pillows. Tears burned Naomi's eyes as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mom can you please just leave me alone."

"Naomi you should talk about what happened, it might make you feel better."

"I will never feel better! No matter what I do I'll always remember!" Mrs. Fluegal stood uncertainly as Naomi broke down into tears . Her body shook with the force of her sobs and her face was still severely bruised. Mrs. Fluegal waited as Naomi's sobs subsided into tiny hiccups. Gulping for air, Naomi glanced at her mother. "How's Brad?"

"Naomi you should rest."

"Mom. How is Brad?"

"Naomi . . ."

"Just tell me!"

"He's not doing good. He lost a lot of blood and the way the bullet was shot, it went up and hit one of his lungs. It collapsed, but they managed to repair it, but he still hasn't woken up yet. The doctors have done all they can do so we just have to wait now." Naomi was silent. She turned her head in the direction of the window and watched the clouds that hung in the sky.

"Where are the twins?" her voice was barely above a whisper, but her mother still managed to hear it.

"Brad's mother is watching them."

"Bring them to me I want to see them."

"OK." she left the room and Naomi was glad to be alone again. Her family was falling apart and all she could do was wait and see what happened. He couldn't leave her, she couldn't raise the twins on her own.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Brad's mother, Jessica, sat in the chair provided for her and watched worriedly as her son lay in the hospital bed fighting for his life. She had gotten the call about an hour after they had been taken to the hospital and all she could feel was her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach. It brought back too many bad memories. Wade gurgled as he sat on her lap and reached up to take a fist full of her blouse. Jessica smiled sadly and looked up at Kevin where he stood against the wall holding Wesley.

Jessica looked away and blinked her eyes rapidly in an attempt to quell the sadness that threatened to take over. She had to be positive, because if they gave up then what hope would Brad have to survive? Jessica looked over her shoulder as the door to the room opened and Naomi's mother walked in. She smiled sadly before clearing her throat and clasping her hands together.

"Any changes?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Naomi would like to see the twins. So I'll take them off your hands now."

"Oh . . . Alright." She handed Wade to the shorter woman and Kevin followed suite. When Naomi's mother left the room, Kevin stepped over to Jessica and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee, do you want anything?"

"Coffee please." he nodded and quietly slipped out of the room. She was soon left alone with Brad and the beeping from the heart monitor. "I never thought I'd have to see you like this again. The last time though, you woke up right away, so why can't you do it now? Your family needs you Brad, your friends miss you. Please wake up." but there was nothing, no movement, the heart beat didn't get stronger. He just lay there still and quiet like he was sleeping.

Jessica began to sob loudly as she buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook violently and she slowly reached out to take his hand in hers. His fingers were cold and limp and didn't respond at all to her touch. She let her hand slip form his before standing and slowly walking to the door. She just needed a short break.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Ten days, Ten days and there was nothing the doctors could do. They said a person could stay asleep for months, but the ones who are asleep for that long hardly ever make it out. They sure knew how to look at the glass as half empty. Naomi stood in the doorway to Brad's room as Bit and Jack talked quietly to him, hoping that somehow he was hearing them. But nothing changed. He didn't move or wake up.

Bit sighed heavily and looked up at Naomi. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days and her face was still lightly bruised. Benji had vaguely explained what had happened to her and Bit wished that they had been the first ones to be attacked, not Brad and Benji. They had families.

Jack stood from his chair and motioned for Bit to follow. They walked to the door and Jack rested his hand on Naomi's arm. He pulled back slightly as she flinched from his touch, but her eyes turned to him looking sad and tired.

"Don't worry alright. He's been through a lot and he'll get through this too." she didn't reply and her eyes looked away and across the room to where Brad lay. "We'll see you later alright?" She nodded before stepping away from his touch and over to the chair next to Brad's bed.

Bit and Jack watched her for a minute before walking out into the hall and to the sitting area where Benji, Brad's mom and step dad sat with the twins. Kira and Benji's mother had taken Riley and Brad's little sister Lynn out for lunch and a movie so they wouldn't be stuck in the hospital. They all sat up as Bit and Jack entered the waiting area. All eyes were on them, pleading silently that something had happened for the better, that something had changed. Jack shook his head before taking up a chair and leaning his head back.

Something was tugging on his pant leg and he lifted his head to see one of the twins smiling up at him from the floor. Grinning slightly he reached down and lifted the child onto his lap.

"And which one are you?"

"That's Wade." Jessica answered quickly and watched as Wade grabbed onto his shirt.

"You have no idea what's going on kid. I hope your dad wakes up soon."

Naomi yawned as the room around her darkened. She could see the sun slowly sinking along with her hopes that Brad could make it out of this. It had been ten days, but he still looked terrible.

"Mom and Dad had to go back home yesterday, they had some things they needed to do. And the twins started crawling too, you should see them, they're all over the place now." Naomi paused and reached out to gently take his hand. It was cold against her skin and it only made the worry inside her grow even more. "Your little sister and Riley made you a bunch of cards, they're kind of cute. Your mom is really worried about you, we all are." she squeezed his hand before laying her head on the bed and closing her eyes. She was so exhausted and only wanted a few hours of rest.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, even with the beeping that was always present in the room.

_"Naomi . . .Naomi wake up."_

"Hmm?"

_"Wake up."_ Naomi's eyes slowly fluttered open and automatically jumped to the clock on the wall. She frowned as she realized it was two thirty in the morning. Something had woken her up, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. Slowly she lifted her head before her eyes became wide and she sat up swiftly. The beeping from the heart monitor had turned into a long continuous beep and a line sped across the heart monitor. The line was no longer spiking.

Naomi felt herself panic as she jumped up from the chair and hurried to the door. She threw it open and stumbled into the hallway and was relieved to see nurses hurrying toward her. They pushed passed her into the room and all Naomi could do was watch as they tried to bring Brad's heartbeat back.

She felt herself shaking all over and no matter what she did it wouldn't stopped. They tried three or for times to get his heart beating again, but each time it flat lined. Naomi squeezed her eyes shut as the room began to swim before her eyes. Then slowly the room went black and the last thing she could remember was the continuous sound of the heart monitor showing a flat liner.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Ooo a nice lil cliffy. N e way I'll try to get the next chappy up asap. Thanks again to Phoenix07 I hope u like this chappy to.


	13. Give It Time

The Bet 2: Dark Secrets

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 12

Give It Time

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi stepped through the heavy wooden doors of the church and stared blankly up at the cross that hung in the front of the church behind the alter. Her eyes drifted to the statue of the blessed mother and then over to the statue of St. Joseph before her feet carried her up the aisle and came to a stop in front of the alter.

Her entire body was shaking as she stared up at the man hanging on the cross. Slowly her legs began to shake and she sank down onto the ground as tears burned her eyes. She didn't know what to do anymore. How could she go on now? She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the carpet and felt a tear make it's way down her cheek.

"What do you want me to do? Please tell me and I'll do it . . ." but there was no answer. No choir of angels or heavenly lights to guide her. She was alone, lost and broken. Swiping at the tears, she clenched her hands into fists and stared angrily up. "Why did you let this happen?" her voice broke and she could only sit there and let her anger flood out of her.

Naomi stayed at the church for a good hour and a half, before getting a taxi back to the hospital. When she made it to Brad's floor she felt even more exhausted then she already had. The twins were staying with Jessica and Brad's step dad, but she still felt exhausted.

Brad's room was dark when she walked inside and only a little light was showing through the drawn curtains. Naomi took her seat next to his bed and let her eyes drift over his face. He looked as if he were only sleeping, but she knew the truth.

"They asked me today if I wanted to let you go. Can you believe that? If the doctors themselves have lost hope how am I suppose to keep mine? They handed me a permission slip paper and everything. They don't think you'll make it. I've read over the paper and I think I may have come to a conclusion. You almost died and now its been a month and you're not waking up. I think I may sign it . . . Just so I don't have to see you like this! You look so weak and vulnerable. So tomorrow I'm going to talk to the doctors." Naomi's voice began to crack as she took his hand and ran her thumb over his knuckles. Slowly she got to her feet and started walking to the door, but froze just as she touched the handle.

"Don't give up on me yet." the voice was faint and barely audible, but Naomi heard it. She spun around and felt tears slip down her cheeks as Brad stared at her with half lidded eyes.

"Brad!" somehow her legs managed to take her back to the bed. With shaky hands she reached up to frame his face, and smiled. "You're awake."

"I couldn't leave you behind." she quickly wrapped her arms around Brad's neck and buried her face against his chest. She pulled away slightly and smiled down at him.

"I'll go get a nurse." Brad nodded, feeling tired even though it seemed he had been out for quite some time. Naomi smiled again before hurrying out of the room. A few minutes later a short Hispanic woman dressed in blue scrubs entered the room looking relieved.

"It's so good to see you're finally awake. People were starting to lose hope." she walked to the side of the bed and began checking his heart beat and blood pressure. After that she checked his temperature and then slipped out of the room once she had finished.

Naomi appeared again and sat down on the bed by his feet. "I called your mom. She's on her way here. The twins have been staying with her. Everyone will be so glad to see you." Brad studied Naomi's face and could tell something wasn't right, she seemed stiff and jumpy even when she had hugged him earlier.

"Naomi?" she looked up and he could see the worry on her face. "What happened after I passed out." she looked away quickly, keeping her eyes to the floor as she clasped her hands together and rubbed them nervously.

"A lot happened. But you should rest now, we could talk about this later." she quickly stood up, but Brad grabbed her arms before she could leave. She tensed suddenly and Brad was so surprised, that he had let her go. She stepped away from the bed and turned to face him, but kept her eyes to the floor. "I'll go wait for your mom." and before he could protest she was gone.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Benji stared out at the road as he drove the forty five minutes from New York City to Middletown. Brad was next to him in the passenger seat with the back of the seat pushed back . Naomi was in the back seat staring out the window while the twins sat next to her. Riley was riding with Kira in Benji's car as they followed behind Brad's truck.

Brad had offered Benji a place to stay at their house in Middletown until he was able to find a new place to stay. Kira was helping him and her and Benji had watched the house while Brad was in the hospital and now stayed in two of the guest rooms. Riley also had her own room and the house was big enough for all of them.

Benji looked away from the road briefly and over at Brad and then in the rearview mirror at Naomi. She still hadn't told Brad what had happened to her, but it was obvious something had happened. Anytime anyone touched her she went stiff and she avoided any sort of physical contact with any guys, including Brad. Brad couldn't even hug her without her becoming rigid and Benji knew Brad was confused.

Benji smiled as the familiar sight of the gravel driveway that led to Brad's house came into view. Benji slowed the truck and turned into the driveway. He came to a stop in front of the house and leaned over to nudge Brad awake. His eyes opened slowly before he sat up and stared out at the house.

"It's good to be home." Naomi was already up the steps with the door open as her and Kira walked in carrying the twins. Brad was slower to make it up the porch stairs because of his weakened state and every time he moved it sent a shot of pain through his stomach. He was glad to be home though.

Naomi followed him up the stairs to their room and made sure he laid down immediately. The doctors had told her that he needed to rest as much as he could and to try and not move around quite yet. Naomi silently helped him remove his shoes before instructing him to lie down. Brad did as she said, keeping his piercing blue gaze on her the entire time.

"Naomi?" She looked up. He could feel the distance between them and still didn't understand what had caused that distance. "Tell me what happened. Why are you avoiding me."

"I'm not-"

"But you are! You wont even let me touch you." at that moment one of the twins began to cry and Naomi took that opportunity to back away from him.

"I better go check on them." Brad sighed in frustration as she hurried out of the room, leaving him in the silence. He stared at the entrance way for a moment before looking up at the ceiling and closing his eyes.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

That night, Naomi changed before lying down on the bed with her back to Brad. She had left a huge space between them and Brad kept staring at her, trying to understand what had happened.

"Naomi . . . Please tell me what happened."

"Brad, I don't want to talk about it right now, please just go to sleep."

"I can't! I want to know what happened to you!" he rolled onto his side and reached out to grab her arm. She immediately went rigid and tried to pull away from him, but it was no use. He pulled her onto her back, so that she was right beside him and he was able to sit up and lean over her slightly.

"Tell me . . ." he watched as her eyes filled with tears and a few tiny drops raced down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut as memories ran through her mind. She clenched her hands before staring up at Brad.

"That man raped me . . ." Brad's eyes widened and his grip on her arm went slack. Naomi took that opportunity and quickly stood up from the bed and left the room. It felt like something was gripping Brad's heart as he stared blankly into the room. The image of that man seeped into his mind and a wave of anger filled his body.

"Damn it!" he clenched his hand and ran his fist into the mattress. He leaned his head against his pillow and took a few deep breaths before standing gradually and shuffling out of the room. He could see Naomi on the couch as sobs raked her body. His feet made no noise as he went down the stairs and over to the couch where Naomi lay. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't want to remember it. I'm tired of the memories and talking about it and I want everyone to stop asking!" Brad stood there wanting to do something, but not knowing what.

"What can I do? Tell me what to do."

"There's nothing you can do. Just leave me alone please."

"I can't do that. I'm your husband and you can just push me away. I'm not him and I'd never hurt you."

"You don't understand! You don't know what it's like to feel him touch you. Just let it go. You should go back to bed. You need to rest."

"Naomi-"

"No just go." Brad didn't know what to say. Naomi had turned her back to him. Brad looked up as Benji slipped down the stairs and stared at him questioningly. Then realization dawned on him and he watched Brad with a gloomy expression. Brad walked over to him and looked back at the couch. Benji reached out and rested his hand on Brad's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her." Brad looked down at the floor as Rosco jumped up on his leg and seemed to look at him with concern. Brad rubbed the dogs head before returning his gaze to Benji.

"Don't blame yourself." both men looked at the stairs as Kira descended them and stopped.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's OK. Goodnight guys."

"Night Brad." they watched Brad walk away and slowly climb the other set of stairs that led to his and Naomi's room. Kira took Benji's hand and smiled slightly at him.

"He just needs to give her some time. She'll gradually become comfortable around men again."

"I wish I would have done something."

"Stop blaming yourself, now come on and get back to bed."

"Alright." he allowed her to lead him back upstairs and to the room they had decided to share for the night.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi was aware of Brad's eyes on her as she held Wesley's hands as he attempted to walk a few steps. She smiled proudly down at her son before scooping him up into her arms and hugging him.

"He did it! Now see if Wade will do it Brad." Brad nodded and set Wade down on the floor and let him wrap his hands around Brad's index fingers as he took three wobbly steps before falling onto his butt. Brad smiled and looked up at Naomi as she stared at Wade with admiration. They would be seven months old next month, which was January and they were already trying to walk.

It had been three months since the incident that almost robbed Brad of his life, and Naomi was still not letting him touch her. He had tried everything, but she wouldn't let him close long enough to convince her that everything would be alright if she would just let him help her. Everyone kept telling him to just give her time, but they didn't get it. He knew if he didn't try to make her understand that she couldn't be like that, then she would never get over it.

Naomi looked away from Brad, feeling his eyes boring into her. She knew he was frustrated with her. She knew he just wanted to help and she was afraid that if she kept pushing him away he would leave. She just couldn't let him touch her. As soon as he did everything would come back, bombarding her, she was afraid of the memories, not of Brad.

Naomi glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost nine. Sighing she lifted Wesley up and turned to Brad.

"We should put them to bed." Brad nodded and followed her up the stairs. Benji, Kira and Riley had left two months ago. Benji had found a small home in Middletown and Kira was currently living with him. She was working as an RN and Brad could see how glad Benji was that she was there. She had been good for Naomi as well. Kira seemed to be one of the few people Naomi would actually confide in.

It didn't take them long to get the twins to sleep and they had quietly went up to their room, not talking or touching. Brad laid down on his side and stared out one of the windows. He could feel Naomi lie down as the mattress shifted beneath her weight.

"Goodnight Brad."

"Goodnight Naomi." then they were silent again. Somehow Brad managed to fall asleep.

Brad jerked awake a few hours later and squinted at the clock in confusion. Rolling onto his back, Brad glanced over at Naomi as she whimpered. Her hands were gripping the sheets tightly as beads of sweat broke out on her brow.

"Please . . . Please don't." she thrashed about slightly as the nightmare took over. Brad quickly reached out for her and shook her gently.

"Naomi wake up." she flayed wildly before sitting up and gasping as her eyes shot open. Tears were streaming down her face and her entire body was shaking violently. "Naomi." it was then she seemed to notice Brad's hand on her arm and she quickly pulled it away from him. "Naomi please just let me help you!" she didn't answer as she slipped out of the bed and hurried out of the room.

Brad quickly followed her down the stairs and watched her collapse onto the couch where she wept uncontrollably. Brad felt lost, he couldn't help her.

"Naomi . . ." she looked over at him her face full of anguish. "maybe you should go into New York tomorrow and visit Kris and Kelly. You haven't seen them since . . . since we were in the hospital. It might be good to go talk to them. I'll take care of the twins."

"OK." her voice was barely above a whisper as she looked away from him again and stared straight ahead.

"Why don't you come back to bed."

"I'm going to sleep out here." Brad sighed and ran his hand quickly through his hair. He was so frustrated. He didn't want to make her feel worse though.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning." Naomi nodded and pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her as she lay down. Brad watched her for a minute before trudging back up the stairs and returning to his bed.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi waited patiently as she knocked on the apartment door. She could here the locks being undone before the door was thrown open and Kelly stood there smiling at her.

"I'm glad you came to see us! It's been too long. How are you feeling?" Kelly frowned at Naomi's expression and quickly ushered her into the apartment. "What's wrong?"

"I think Brad is going to leave me."

"Why would you say that?" Naomi didn't answer as she walked farther into the apartment and sat down on the couch.

"I keep pushing him away and he's only human. Anyone would have given up by now." Kelly sat beside her and rubbed her back lightly.

"Don't talk like that. Brad loves you."

"Yeah but how much can he take?" Kelly was silent as she stared down at the carpet. She didn't know how Naomi felt, but she did know that it wasn't good for her to keep people out.

"Then don't push him away anymore."

"I can't Kelly. I'm so scared . . . I keep replaying that day and it just wont end."

"Then let Brad take care of you. It might help you. Let him remind you what it feels like to be loved."

"But I'll just remember, I know I will."

"They're not the same though Naomi. That man wanted to hurt you and Brad and he succeeded, but you can't let him win! He wanted to break you so show him you can't be broken. And show Brad that you still love and trust him." Naomi glanced at Kelly before smiling weakly.

"Thank you Kelly."

"You're welcome. Now lets have fun today." Naomi nodded and watched Kelly hurry off to grab her purse.

Naomi returned home around eight that night and let herself into the house. The TV was on and Brad was asleep in the recliner looking worn out. The twins were asleep on a blanket that Brad had spread out on the floor. Naomi smiled before walking over and taking the twins one at a time to their room. She went back downstairs and watched Brad sleep, before reaching over and shaking him awake. His eyes fluttered open before moving up to look at her.

He quickly sat up and glanced at the clock. When he returned his gaze, his eyes widened as Naomi threw herself into his arms. He was caught off guard for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. He was afraid that if he let go he would lose her again.

"Naomi?"

"I'm so sorry for pushing you away!" her voice was muffled as she buried her face into the front of his shirt.

"It's OK."

"Lets go to bed."

"OK."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

End of this chapter hope you enjoyed. I couldn't kill Brad :D. well thanks Phoenix07 for your review. Next chappy up soon hopefully. I'm actually on a roll!


	14. What Are Friends For?

The Bet 2: Dark Secrets

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 13

What Are Friends For?

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Fuma flipped through an ordering magazine, before sighing and tossing it onto the counter. Iaga, Koga and Negora were going over some of the instruments to make sure they were tuned. It had been an extremely slow day so everyone jumped up as the tiny bell over the door rang. Fuma smiled as Brad stepped into the store and glanced around.

"Brad . . . How you feeling I heard about what happened a few months ago."

"It's been tough, but everything's ok now. Its just . . . I need a big favor."

"What sort of favor?" Brad quickly glanced about the room before moving closer to Fuma and leaning on the counter.

"I need you to get rid of someone." Fuma stood up from her chair, sensing the seriousness of the situation.

"Who is this person?"

"My manager Sarah Obscura. She messed with my family too many times and I've had enough." Fuma looked at the others before looking back at Brad and nodding.

"What ever you need."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi laughed at Rosco as he lay on the ground and allowed Wade and Wesley to climb on him. Wade soon abandoned that idea and crawled towards Naomi and smiled up at her, before grabbing a hold of her shirt and pulling himself to his feet.

"What are you doing baby?" she cooed and reached for him and lifted him into her arms. He laughed happily before snuggling against her shoulder and sticking his thumb in his mouth. "Someone is tired." she stood up and after picking Wesley up, she carried them to their room.

When she came back downstairs, Brad was walking through the doors. She wasn't expecting him until a lot later and he seemed really grim.

"Where were you?"

"Just had to go talk with someone. Don't worry everything will be fine now." Naomi frowned at his cryptic answer. He hadn't said where he was going or who he was seeing. Trying to ignore the feeling she had she smiled instead.

"Are you hungry? The twins and I already ate, but I can warm you something up."

"OK." Naomi watched Brad sit down and couldn't help but see that he appeared a little jumpy.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"OK." She disappeared into the kitchen and warmed him a plate of food and brought it out to him in the living room. "You sure you're ok, you look a little stressed."

"I'm fine don't worry."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Sarah opened the door to her lavishly decorated home and tossed her bag and coat onto the chair in the hallway. She had a scowl on her face as she moved about the house. No matter what she did, no matter how severe the situation those bastards always seemed to make it out. Opening her fridge she grabbed out a bottle of water and slammed the door shut. She then walked into the living room and sat down on the couch glaring across the room at nothing.

Someone knocked on the door and Sarah looked up and sigh in frustration. She wasn't in the mood to be seeing anyone. Walking to the door she grabbed the handle. "Who is it?" When no one answered she became suspicious. She started to reach for the lock and stepped back as the door burst open.

A woman entered with three men and looked about before looking over at Sarah and grinning. "You must be Sarah Obscura right?"

"Get out of my house." the woman looked back at the men and laughed.

"It doesn't seem that you are in any position to tell me what to do."

"What do you want? What are you doing here?"

"Well you see someone asked me to do them a little favor and I'm here to keep my promise." Sarah's eyes widened as the woman lifted her gun and fired. Fuma lowered her gun and watched Sarah's body drop to the ground. She placed the gun in the waistband of her jeans before looking at the others. "Alright, we need to make this look like a robbery. So take what you feel is most valuable and we'll dump it in the river. Don't get your finger prints on anything either." they nodded and head off through the house in search of expensive items.

Fuma looked down at Sarah as she pulled on a pair of leather gloves and began removing the pricey watch and other assorted jewelry. It took them about an hour to gather all the items, before they headed back out. No one saw them climb into their car and take off.

They drove to a river about ten miles away and proceeded to dump what they had taken into the water. Fuma wiped the gun, which wasn't registered, and watched it all sink before returning to the car and climbing in. She looked at Koga, who was sitting next to her, and nodded.

"Is everyone sure there were no finger prints on anything?"

"We're sure boss."

"Good, let's go."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Naomi sighed as she flipped through TV channels and was annoyed by the fact that nothing was on. The twins were asleep and Naomi finally had some time to herself. She sat for a moment and stared out the large windows that ran from the floor to the top of the two story vaulted ceiling. The sky was darkening and Naomi knew Brad would be back soon from Benji's. Changing the channel to a news station, Naomi stood and walked into the kitchen, where she could still hear the TV. She stared into the fridge, only half paying attention as she listened to the latest news.

"First tonight, a freeze in California has damaged thousands of acres of citrus and other crops and later a mysterious murder in New York has left police at a dead end." she thought briefly to her parents and where they lived in California. The other story hadn't registered as she pulled out some meat and began defrosting it in the microwave. She then wandered back into the living room and sat down.

When the story had ended about California, the murder story came on and Naomi sat up a little as an image of a large beautiful house was displayed.

"Sarah Obscura was found shot in her home earlier today. Someone had broke in and were obviously surprised by Obscura's presence. It seemed to have started out as just being a robbery, but unfortunately Obscura was in the wrong place at the wrong time. No finger prints or traces could be found, although police are still looking." Naomi's eyes widened as a cold chill ran down her spine. She felt sick to her stomach as she realized that Brad had been gone all day.

"What a shame huh?" Naomi looked behind her as Brad walked up to the back of the couch, eyes on the screen.

"Brad . . . You didn't?" He looked down at her, face blank.

"It wasn't me. At least she wont be bothering us anymore."

"You seem awfully calm about this."

"How do you want me to act?"

"I don't know . . . It just seems like you knew already." She stood up and faced him. She looked into his eyes trying to see if he was lying or not.

"I just don't care to much. The bitch deserved it. We have nothing to worry about now." he didn't say anymore and simply disappeared upstairs as one of the twins began to cry. Sighing Naomi went back into the kitchen and started their dinner.

The next day Naomi lay awake watching Brad as he slept. He hadn't lied, but she knew he wasn't being completely honest either. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it read ten thirty already. She had taken care of the twins earlier and they had fallen back to sleep at around eight.

Naomi slipped out of the bed and wandered downstairs. She went into the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal and sat silently eating. At around eleven Brad had come down stairs, fully dressed and carrying the twins. He kissed Naomi quickly before handing her one of the twins. Someone knocked on the door and Naomi looked in the direction of the front door with a frown. She looked over at Brad and watched him leave to go answer the door.

Their voices were muffled, but Naomi could tell by the tone that it was serious. She slipped out of the kitchen and was surprised to see an officer at the door. He glanced towards her before resuming his talk with Brad. Brad looked over his shoulder at her before smiling slightly.

"They're gonna take me down to the stations for some questions. I'll be back a little later alright." Naomi nodded and didn't like the feeling she was getting at the moment. Ten minutes later a car pulled into the driveway and both Riley and Kira exited the car. Naomi opened the front door before they could even knock, and waited for them to climb the stairs.

"What's going on?"

"You heard about Sarah Obscura right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Benji was taken in for questioning."

"So was Brad. Come in."

They stayed at the house all day and finally at about three-thirty a patrol car pulled up in front of the house and both Brad and Benji climbed out. They spoke to the officer and then climbed the stairs that led to the front door. They looked tired and Naomi was a little hesitant to ask questions.

Finally Brad looked up at Naomi and smiled.

"We kind of hadn't had anything to eat today. Do you mind fixing us something?"

"Of course." she warmed up some lasagna that she had made and made two plates for Benji and Brad. Naomi was bursting to ask them what had happened. She watched them eat for a minute before crossing her arms. "So what happened?"

"They just asked us some questions. They're convinced it was a robbery, but just as a precaution they needed to follow the usual procedure. They wont be bothering us again. And neither will Sarah. We've got nothing to worry about now."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Sorry this is a little short, but oh well it's done. Just one more chapter after this hope you enjoyed.


	15. Troublemakers

The Bet 2: Dark Secrets

By: Fox Almasy

Ch. 14

Troublemakers

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

_12 years later._

Naomi placed the last dish in the cupboard. She sighed as the phone began to ring. She set the dish towel down and walked into the living room to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello?" Brad stood at the top of the stairs and watched her talk to whoever was on the other line. The expression on her face only meant that the twins had gotten into more trouble. She nodded and placed the phone back in the cradle before looking at Brad and shaking her head.

"What?"

"It's your turn."

"Huh? Why me?"

"I went the last time. You go talk to the principal and I'll go pick up Kaida."

"How about I go pick up Kaida."

"Nope its your turn to deal with your sons." Brad groaned as he walked down the stairs. He glanced at Naomi before walking into the hall and grabbing up his keys to his truck. Naomi was behind him and snatched the keys to her mustang before smiling and slipping past Brad. "Good luck."

"Yeah yeah." he followed her outside and watched her drive off, before he climbed into his own truck and headed into town. It didn't take long for him to pull into the parking lot of the Middletown Jr. high school. He knew the way to the principal's office by heart now only because he had to go there three times already that year.

The secretary looked up from her paper work and motioned Brad to enter the office. He opened the door and his eyes immediately jumped to Wade and Wesley, who sat in front of the principals desk, looking anything but innocent. Brad sent them a glare, letting them know they were in a lot of trouble.

"Please sit down Mr. Hunter." Brad did as he was asked and watched the principal stare at him from across the desk.

"Uh so what happened?" Mrs. Michelson leaned back in her chair as her eyes shifted to the twins.

"Your sons have taken it upon themselves to embarrass every sub we have brought in." Brad glanced at the twins who seemed more interested in picking at the chairs as apposed to listening.

"What did they do?"

"Well this time they asked the poor women if she owned a razor because her mustache was getting a little long and then after that they dumped Gatorade on her." Brad looked over at the twins and frowned.

"We didn't mean to dump it on her." Answered Wade as he looked over at Brad.

"Yeah I was carrying it and I tripped on Wade's foot." Brad didn't believe them for a second. They may not have gone up and dumped it on her, but they more than likely pretended to trip. He knew his sons far to well.

"I suggest you punish these boys. We have given them two weeks of suspension and if they do not straighten up we may have to take drastic measure."

"I'll talk to them Mrs. Michelson." Brad stood and motioned for the twins to follow him. They jumped up from their seats and hurried after him. "What possesses you to do this?" Brad questioned and looked down with a raised brow.

"It was her fault she told us to shut up."

"All I'm gonna say is your mom will not be happy. We'll have to think of a punishment to."

"Where is mom?"

"Picking up your sister. It was my turn to come anyway."

When they got home, Kaida ran out the door and threw herself into Brad's arms and laughed as he lifted her up. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi baby girl how was school?"

"It was good. I drew you a picture!"

"You did?" she nodded excitedly. Kaida was the spitting image of her mother except for her light blue eyes. She smiled, showing off her missing tooth. "Where's your mom?"

"She's inside folding clothes." The boys ran past Brad and into the house. Taking a deep breath, Brad mentally prepared himself for the chaos that would soon ensue. When he got inside, Naomi had the twins on the couch and was already speaking angrily with them.

"If you two don't knock this off you could be expelled and I don't want to deal with that do you understand me?" they nodded their heads, but continued to stare at Naomi as she looked over at Brad. "What should their punishments be?"

"No Basketball practice or games for the next two weeks-"

"What!" Wesley jumped from the couch and stood with his mouth hanging open. "That's not fair! My team needs me!"

"Yeah!" Wade soon joined his brother as they both glared daggers at their father.

"And neither Suki or Chance are allowed to come over."

"But mom me and Chance have a race this weekend!"

"No you don't because you're not going." Wade clenched his hands and whirled around to face his mom.

"That's not fair! We didn't even start it, so why do we have to miss our stuff for!"

"Because maybe you'll think about your actions before you go and do something stupid. Now go to your rooms." Kaida stared with wide eyes as her older brothers stomped up the stairs. She tugged on Brad's hand and looked up at him innocently.

"Why are they in trouble?"

"Because they were being very mean to a teacher."

"What exactly did they say?" Questioned Naomi as she sat down on the couch.

"Basically they called her hairy and spilt Gatorade on her." Naomi shook her head before leaning back against the couch and sighing.

"What are we going to do with them?"

"I have no idea." it wasn't long before loud music could be heard blaring from upstairs. Naomi looked at Brad pointedly and Brad nodded and stood up. He climbed the stairs and found the twins in Wesley's room playing their PS3 and the Radio was turned all the way up. They didn't even know Brad had come into the room until he sat down beside Wade. "Guys come on. Are you trying to make your mother mad?"

"What?" Brad rolled his eyes and turned down the radio.

"I said are you trying to make your mother mad?"

"But it wasn't even our fault to begin with so why did we get in trouble?"

"Because life's not fair and most of the time a person will listen to the adult before the child."

"Yeah but now we don't even get to do what we like. It was a big race this weekend and my new Trinity Racing pipe just came in and we just got it installed dad."

"I know, but you guys do need to learn that even if someone is pushing you around you have to stay calm." Wade huffed before turning back to the game and unpaused it. Brad watched for a few minutes before standing up and walking out of the room. As soon as he had left the room, Wade and Wesley put down their controllers and stood up.

"We have to find a way to make mom change her mind. I have to go to the race this weekend."

"Well doesn't Kaida have riding practice in a few minutes?" Wade nodded. "When mom takes her we could make dinner and clean up for her. So that gives us about two hours."

"Yeah! She'll have to let us go then." they hurried out of the room and sat on the top step to wait for their mom to leave. As soon as she did they hurried downstairs and into the kitchen. Wade walked over to the fridge and threw it open while Wesley began going through the cabinets.

"What should we make?" Questioned Wade as he leaned back and stared at his brother. Wesley looked back and shrugged before grabbing out a cook book and walking over to Wade. When Brad walked into the kitchen he had to stop and frown.

"What are you doing now?" they looked up trying to seem innocent and failing. He glanced at Wade since he was the older one and raised a brow. "Wade?" Wade's smile widened, and Brad's eyes shifted momentarily to the brown spot in his right eye.

"We wanted to help mom out a little. So we're going to clean and cook dinner."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Brad shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright. Good luck." he walked back out of the kitchen, not wanting to see the mess they would soon create. Noises could be heard from the kitchen and Brad was debating on going in there so they wouldn't get into anymore trouble, or he himself get into trouble for letting them do it. Deciding to lend them a hand, Brad ventured back into the kitchen and was surprised at what he saw. They were currently washing the bowls that they had used already and a tray of manicotti sat on the stove.

"Wow. I'm impressed actually. You guys did wash your hands before right?" the twins nodded without looking up from the dishes. Brad glanced around the kitchen and saw they had cleaned up a little. The dish washer had been emptied, the counters were wiped down and the floor looked clean as well. "I have to say I'm proud of you two. Your mom's going to really appreciate this."

"Do you think she'll change her mind about the punishment."

"Maybe. How'd you know how to make the manicotti?"

"There's instructions on the box." Wesley quickly placed the pan in the oven and set the timer. Brad watched for a few more minutes before leaving the room again and disappearing into his office to take care of some bills.

By the time Naomi had gotten home, the smell of the manicotti was floating throughout the house. Brad met her in the living room and watched her look around.

"What smells so good?"

"Maybe you should go check." he motioned toward the kitchen and followed her and Kaida. Wade and Wesley had set the table and in the center was the manicotti, salad, French bread and a pitcher of ice tea.

"Maybe I should punish you guys more often." She murmured as she sat down in one of the chairs placed around the table.

"We wanted to show you how sorry we were."

"This is really nice." Wade and Wesley exchanged glances before sitting down and eating. They watched Naomi the entire time until she was finished. They waited expectantly and finally Naomi sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright. You don't have to miss your events, but you do have to help pick up the yard and anything else I ask you."

"OK!" they jumped up from the table and started to run out of the room.

"Not so fast. You have to do the dishes." They sighed, but came back and began clearing the dishes from the table. Naomi watched as Kaida helped carry dishes to the sink before running out of the room and disappearing upstairs. She met Brad's gaze and smiled.

**End**

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed and thank you to Phoenix07 and happy birthday too. Also thanks to all the other reviewers to.

Audi!!


End file.
